Surpresas do Coração
by MarciaBS
Summary: Em meio à guerra Draco Malfoy é obrigado por sua mãe a se esconder junto com Harry Potter e seus amigos no mundo trouxa e esse é só o início de seus problemas ou talvez a maior mudança da sua vida.
1. A horrivel Toca

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Surpresas do Coração

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Em meio a guerra Draco Malfoy é obrigado por sua mãe a se esconder junto com Harry Potter e seus amigos no mundo trouxa e esse é só o início de seus problemas ou talvez a maior mudança da sua vida.

**Agradecimentos**: A minha querida priminha Bianca que odeia Draco Malfoy intensamente e acha Harry Potter um garoto arrogante e mimado que deixa o velhote do Dumbledore lutar no lugar dele (sim, ela só viu os filmes) e minha adorável mamãe que acha meus livros inúteis e minhas histórias sem nenhum sentido.

* * *

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – A HORRIVEL TOCA**

Draco Malfoy estava irritado, havia sido traído por quem menos esperava. Nunca podia imaginar que seu padrinho era um traidor. Não, por mais patético que Severo Snape fosse nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça que este não era fiel ao Lorde das Trevas e que sua mãe tinha seu apoio. Sua mãe... Também não conseguia entender como a sua querida e amada mãe podia trair seu pai. Tudo parecia tão anormal.

Olhou novamente para o quarto onde estava deitado. Era pequeno e apertado, tinha um beliche aonde ironicamente seu maior inimigo de escola dormia um sono agitado. Na parte de cima uma cabeleira ruiva também murmurava palavras desconexas. Ainda não conseguia compreender como tinha ido parar ali no meio daqueles dois. Prometera a sua mãe que iria se comportar que iria sobreviver, mas isso não parecia certo. Seu pai era um Comensal da Morte e com certeza seria castigado pela afronta de sua mãe e dele.

Sabia que naquele verão deveria receber a Marca Negra em seu braço, tinha sido notificado varias vezes por seu pai e agora estava sendo "protegido" por sua mãe e padrinho na casa mais patética que existia. Nunca em sua vida poderia sequer conceber a idéia de viver naquele local que chamavam de "A Toca", não aquele lugar não era para ele, era feio, apertado, quente, cheio de pessoas com aquele cabelo vermelho escandaloso, as pessoas gritavam, era estranho.

Suspirou frustrado por a vida ser tão injusta com ele. Porque não podia mais ter tudo o que queria? Porque não podia ter mais seu elfo doméstico para lhe servir as melhores iguarias? Porque sua mãe não estava com ele para lhe segurar a mão e dizer que tudo ficaria bem? E porque ele tinha que aturar o Santo Potter, a Sabe-Tudo da Granger e aquele bando de pobretões Weasleys?

Virou naquele colchão fino e frio tentando buscar uma posição para dormir, mas não conseguia. Não era bem vindo ali e não tinha certeza do motivo que os obrigavam a aceitarem sua presença. Dormia num canto do quarto do Rony com uma coberta fina. Não que precisasse de cobertas, pois estava muito quente naquele verão. Seu pijama negro de seda contrastava com a malha simples e rala das suas cobertas.

Pegou seu pingente com o brasão dos Malfoy que sempre carregava no pescoço e lembrou do seu pai. Como será que ele estaria? Será que tinha raiva dele? Será que o entendia? Será que tinha sido torturado por sua causa? Amava seu pai, era seu exemplo e teria seguido seus passos se não fosse por sua mãe. Queria poder conversar com ele mais uma vez, explicar que não tinha o abandonado. Suspirou triste. Estava sozinho. Sua mãe tinha deixado-o ali e não voltará mais. Estava perdido sem saber o que fazer no meio dos seus inimigos e para piorar não conseguia dormir com os roncos daquele ruivo idiota.

Virou outra vez irritado. Como sua vida podia ter chego nesse grau de decadência? Aonde tinha errado? Ouviu o barulho vindo da cozinha e soube que a Sra. Weasley tinha acordado, em pouco tempo escutaria os seus gritos para que descessem para tomar café. Sua mãe nunca tinha gritado com ele, normalmente acordava-o delicadamente com cafunés nos seus cabelos loiros. Sentia falta de sua mãe. Droga!

- Crianças! O café está pronto! – ouviu a voz irritante da Sra. Weasley berrar da cozinha e os resmungos contrariados do Weasley e o riso de Potter.

- Mais uns minutinhos... – ouviu o Weasley murmurar.

- Anda Rony! – Potter disse trocando a blusa do pijama por outra, sem nem prestar atenção em Draco que também trocava o pijama por uma veste bruxa negra e cara.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos apareceu no quarto.

- Andem logo! – a Granger apareceu com seu tom autoritário saindo logo em seguida.

Draco se encaminhou para o único banheiro da casa e descobriu que estava sendo usado, viu o Potter sair do quarto junto com o Weasley ainda cambaleando de sono e de pijama em direção a cozinha. Nesse instante a porta do banheiro se abriu chamando a sua atenção. De lá saiu a pequena Weasley com seus cabelos vermelhos molhados e com um vestidinho simples e barato cheirando a sabonete.

- Eca! Ainda bem que já usei o banheiro! – ouviu a voz fina da garota quando ela fechou a cara por tê-lo encontrado ali.

- Infelizmente não tenho a mesma sorte! – Suspirou olhando para o teto, já tinha desistido das afrontas muito diretas, sempre saia perdendo, na primeira semana quase foi parar no St. Mungus de tantas azarações que tinha levado e nesse quase um mês de convivência preferia manter a distancia.

Entrou no banheiro e olhou seu reflexo no espelho pequeno e embaçado pelo banho da garota, com um giro da varinha melhorou o ambiente. Retirou seu sabonete e toalha das vestes, não gostava de usar nada dessas coisas baratas daqueles Weasley. Lavou seu rosto delicadamente. As noites mal dormidas podiam ser vistas nos seus olhos, o azul acinzentado tinha perdido seu brilho original. Secou o rosto e suspirou, não podia mais evitar encontrar o resto daqueles insuportáveis.

Desceu as escadas instáveis lentamente ouvindo as risadas que vinham da cozinha. Era tudo tão irritante. Olhou para a mesa e lá estavam todos aqueles idiotas comendo aquela comida nojenta e intragável.

- Ora finalmente decidiu se juntar a nós. – a Sra. Weasley foi a primeira a reparar a sua entrada no ambiente fazendo com que o restante deles resmungasse contrariado.

- O dia estava tão agradável! – recrutou o Weasley nem olhando em direção de Draco que sentava o mais distante possível deles sendo servido pela Sra. Weasley totalmente calada com a presença do garoto.

- Ron... Temos que ser sociáveis! – Granger tinha aquele tom serio e irritante de estar sempre certa, não sabia como aqueles garotos a aturavam, talvez fosse por eles serem igualmente irritantes concluiu por fim.

- Vamos lá para fora no quintal. – Potter se levantou saindo pela porta sendo seguido pelos outros que deixaram Draco.

- Uma hora eles se acostumam. – A Sra. Weasley disse lavando a louça com um aceno de varinha ainda de costas para Draco.

- Eu não preciso que eles se acostumem. – respondeu ríspido tomando um gole do café ralo tão diferente do da sua casa.

- Não ajuda nada esse seu jeito. – o tom dela era ameno, mas ela continuava a arrumar a cozinha com acenos de varinha sem olhar em direção ao garoto.

- Eu não preciso de vocês! – continuou com desdém fazendo cara feia para o prato de panquecas com mel a sua frente, nunca se acostumaria com aquele tipo de comida pela manhã. Onde estavam as torradas e a geléia de amora que tanto gostava? E o pão quentinho recém saído do forno? A manteiga que derretia em sua boca? O chá preto que completava seu paladar? Sentia tanta falta de casa.

- Olha aqui rapazinho. – A Sra. Weasley estava irritada e se sentou na frente dele, fazendo-o revirar os olhos discretamente – Nós aceitamos o pedido da sua mãe para mantê-lo aqui até agora não entendi o porquê, mas acho melhor você ser mais agradecido.

- E exatamente porque eu faria isso? – Draco desafiou o olhar da mulher a sua frente.

- Para conseguir ver um pouco de luz no fim do túnel. – o tom doce e carinhoso dela o pegou desprevenido fazendo se levantar de imediato e voltar para o quarto, mas não sem antes voltar a repetir.

- Eu não preciso de vocês!

Draco subiu irritado para o quarto que dividia com os outros garotos naquela casa. Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, mesmo nervoso não queria confusão para o seu lado. Caminhou em direção a pequena janela do quarto e se sentou perto dela observando o quintal dos Weasley, aonde eles jogavam quadribol. Bufou impaciente. Era irritante vê-los alegres enquanto ele não estava. Claro que tinha a sua vassoura com ele, mas não daria o braço a torcer para se juntar a eles. Além disso, Potter e os outros sempre achavam um jeito de deixá-lo de fora e ele não admitia isso.

- Idiotas! – resmungou irritado olhando para seus longos dedos brancos.

Viu seu anel com o símbolo da Sonserina que seu pai havia lhe dado quando voltou do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, era seu orgulho, tinha deixado seu pai muito feliz, tanto que o mesmo doou novas vassouras para o time de quadribol quando ele foi selecionado no segundo ano. Lembrava da cara abobalhada do Potter e das ofensas sem sentido da sangue-ruim que ele tinha comprado uma vaga no time, era mentira, só contou da doação depois que já tinha sido selecionado. Riu ao lembrar-se do Weasley vomitando lesmas por causa daquela varinha quebrada dele.

- Isso aí Harry! – ouviu a torcida da Granger e se deixou encostar-se à parede do quarto, nunca tinha se sentido tão solitário em toda a sua vida.

Lembrou dos anos em Hogwarts, sabia que nunca tivera um amigo sincero, mas sentia falta de seus colegas da Sonserina, eram seus iguais. Olhou novamente para aquele grupo de garotos brincando nas suas vassouras, odiava admitir, mas o Potter e o Weasley voavam bem, até mesmo aquela pirralha apaixonadinha pelo Potter voava de maneira satisfatória. Queria pegar sua vassoura e mostrar para eles como se voava. Suspirou girando seu anel no dedo. Queria sua mãe, queria seu quarto, seus livros, aqueles idiotas achavam que ele não era inteligente, até aquela sabe-tudo sangue-ruim o tratava como se ele não pensasse, sentia falta de ler e não tinha nada naquela casa para se distrair.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros encostando a cabeça na parede enquanto fechava os olhos. Sentia falta do seu pai, queria voltar no tempo, queria que aquele maluco do Lorde das Trevas nunca tivesse voltado, queria sua família de volta, queria sua casa e sua vida.

Ficou durante muito tempo de olhos fechados encolhido no canto do quarto lembrando-se dos bons momentos do passado até que ouviu o barulho de passos na escada e teve certeza que em poucos minutos aqueles insuportáveis estariam no quarto para lhe tirar o sossego, mal terminou seu pensamento a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Ah! Você está aqui! – o Weasley fez uma careta de discordância enquanto se largava na cama.

- Deixe-o em paz Ron! – Draco odiava quando a sangue-ruim o defendia daquele jeito de quem sabe o que é melhor para todos.

- Eu não sei por que Dumbledore insiste que ele deve ficar conosco! – ouviu o Potter se sentando na cama bufando inconformado.

- Podíamos brincar de azará-lo! – fechou o punho forte ao ouvir a voz risonha da Weasley intrometida, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Mamãe nos proibiu! – o tom desanimado do Weasley fez o sangue de Draco ferver, ele era tratado como um bicho inútil por eles.

- Ron! Gina! – A sangue-ruim deu um gritinho horrorizada.

- Até parece que você não gostaria Mione! – Potter parecia se divertir com a desgraçada dele, no seu intimo tinha vontade de chorar, mas nunca daria aquele gostinho para eles.

- Porque vocês não calam a boca? – disse na sua voz fria e arrastada se levantando, mas mal conseguiu se por de pé foi empurrado novamente para o chão com toda a força.

- Nos dê um motivo para quebrar a sua cara Malfoy! Apenas um motivo! – o Weasley estava em cima dele sendo ladeado pelo Potter enquanto a Granger tentava segurar os dois.

- Deixem esse otário! – a Weasley o olhava de cara feia de braços cruzados.

Draco olhou para todos eles com raiva e conseguiu se colocar de pé novamente passando por eles com passos firmes descendo as escadas, achou um móvel que pelo formato deveria ser considerado um sofá e permaneceu lá quieto. Odiava ter que ficar se escondendo pela casa, odiava aquele lugar, odiava tudo ali.

Entrou em pânico quando sentiu uma lagrima na sua face, enxugou rápido olhando apavorado para os lados, não podia chorar na frente deles, não podia demonstrar fraqueza, não podia se deixar abater, mas era difícil. Respirou fundo tentando recuperar a calma e o bom senso, pegou sua varinha, pelo menos não tinham lhe tirado a varinha, mas tinha feito uma promessa de não fazer nenhum mal a eles, só por esse motivo não revidava os insultos daqueles cretinos. Não queria dar nenhum motivo para lhe tirarem a varinha, seria como lhe tirar a ultima coisa da sua vida.

Voltou a ficar em silencio preso em seus próprios tormentos tentando esquecer tudo o que estava acontecendo na sua vida quando ouviu sons vindos da cozinha, encolheu ainda mais o corpo magro e apurou os ouvidos tentando ouvir o que acontecia.

- Arthur! – ouvia a Sra. Weasley chamando carinhosa.

- Molly querida! Onde estão os meninos? – o Sr. Weasley tinha uma voz cansada e pelo barulho se sentava numa das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

- Olá Molly! – reconheceu imediatamente a voz do lobisomem que um dia tinha lhe dado aulas.

- Lupin como você está rapaz? – pelos barulhos que vinham de lá a Sra. Weasley estava preparando alguma bebida, talvez chá.

- Estou bem obrigado!

- E o garoto Malfoy? – sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir o questionamento daquele ser inferior.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou se sentando junto a eles.

- É um garoto difícil e os outros não ajudam também. – teve vontade de rir, mas sabia que era melhor que não o percebessem pelo menos não agora.

- Sabíamos que não iria ser fácil! – era Lupin falando.

- Não sei no que Dumbledore estava pensando ao juntar eles. – lamentou a Sra. Weasley.

- Ele deve ter uma boa razão querida, temos que confiar em Dumbledore.

- Arthur tem razão Molly.

- Sim, mas está cada vez mais perigoso. – a voz da mulher parecia abatida.

- Tem razão, querida, por isso eles devem ir para outro lugar.

- Para onde vão levar meus filhos? – ouviu o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas e concluiu que a Sra. Weasley havia se levantado rápido.

- Não sabemos ainda, mas será um lugar seguro. – pelo barulho o lobisomem também se levantou – Preciso partir... Amanhã eles devem estar prontos para irem também.

Ouviu o casal se despedindo do amigo e voltarem a se sentar-se à mesa.

- Arthur, o que está acontecendo?

- Os ataques aumentaram, tivemos mais mortes principalmente entre os trouxas.

- Estou preocupada com eles! – a voz da Sra. Weasley denunciava que ela chorava.

- Eles vão ficar bem... Eles vão ficar bem...

Draco continuou quieto enquanto ouvia o casal Weasley se retirar. Não tinha certeza se o que ouvira era bom ou ruim, mas pelo menos iria sair daquela casa insuportável. Infelizmente teria que continuar junto aqueles Grifinórios ridículos.

Dois estalos foram ouvidos no quintal.

- Eí pessoal! Chegamos! – uma verdadeira algazarra de pessoas descendo apressadas foi notada.

- Mais ruivos! – resmungou irritado e decidiu ir pra o quarto arrumar as suas coisas. Tudo o que não precisava era ser mais uma vez alvo dos novos produtos das Gemialidades Weasley.

_

* * *

_

_Nota: _

_Essa fic é antiga... Eu não reescrevi e nem pedi para alguém betar (eu estou com trauma de betas depois que uma sumiu em meio a revisão de outra fic)... Enfim, eu estava olhando a fic ontem e sempre achei ela tão fofa que decidi repostar ela... _

_Bom... Se eu receber algum incentivo, essa fic entra na minha lista de atualizações, mas se não eu atualizo quando tiver vontade... Vai depender do que vocês acham... Estou com muitas fics em aberto e isso não é seguro... Por favor, sejam gentis e me falem se devo continuar esse projeto logo ou deixá-lo para depois? _

_Beijinhos... _


	2. Finalmente vamos nos mudar

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 2 – FINALMENTE VAMOS NOS MUDAR **

Foi difícil, mas conseguiu escapar dos gêmeos aquela noite. Talvez tivesse sido sorte a senhora Weasley estar tão preocupada, que perturbou tantos os garotos, com mimos e apertos que eles acabaram deixando as brincadeiras de lado. Talvez tivesse algo haver com o fato dele não ter comido nada e nem bebido.

Se arrastou ao andar de cima junto com os garotos mais parecendo uma sombra que qualquer outra coisa, isso não fazia diferença para ele, pois quando o Lorde das Trevas ressurgiu era assim que ele vivia dentro da sua própria casa como uma sombra para não ser notado. Na verdade isso era quase sua segunda natureza. Como um dom que ninguém nunca reconheceu. Sua mãe certamente odiava essa característica quando ele era pequeno.

Deitou no colchão frio, feliz por saber que seria a ultima vez que estaria naquela casa, não que fosse fazer muita diferença, pois ainda estaria com aqueles insuportáveis, mas talvez fosse para uma casa bruxa descente sem todos aqueles ruivos gritando em seu delicado ouvido. Aquele era uma grande diferença da sua casa para aquele chiqueiro, na Mansão Malfoy o silêncio imperava absoluto. Contudo aquele-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado também gostava de gritar, assim com sua tia Bellatrix. Aquela seria uma característica em comum, que os Weasley, com absoluta certeza, não gostariam de saber.

Como já era esperado dormiu pouco, mas dessa vez decidiu levantar logo e tentar descobrir para onde seria levado com aqueles grifinórios estúpidos. Fez sua higiene matinal com tranquilidade e colocou uma das suas vestes negras favoritas. Sua mãe sempre dizia que o preto ficava bem com sua pele clara e seus olhos azuis acinzentados. Dizia que parecia um pequeno príncipe. Suspirou triste com a lembrança e desceu as escadas calmamente.

- Bom dia Malfoy! – ouviu a senhora Weasley dizer enquanto fazia o café.

- Bom dia! – resmungou sem nenhuma motivação para tentar parecer simpático.

- Tem café puro no bule... O resto ainda estou acabando. – a mulher gorda e ruiva sorriu para ele que apenas revirou os olhos e se serviu de uma xícara de café.

- Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? – tentou parecer casual e desinteressado.

- Acho que menos tempo que esperávamos. – ela falou num tom cansado fazendo os itens do café irem para a mesa com um aceno de varinha.

- Vou voltar para casa? – comentou alegre mesmo sabendo que não era disso que ela falava.

- Acho bem improvável. – mais uma vez ela sorriu e ele se manteve sério, podia ouvir passos na escada.

- Bom dia querida! – o Sr. Weasley entrou na cozinha feliz se sentando ao lado da esposa na mesa – Bom dia Malfoy!

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley! – Draco respondeu educado como havia prometido a sua mãe. Odiava quando sua mãe fazia aqueles pedidos estranhos. Quem era educado com pessoas como aquelas? Amantes de trouxas, pobres e escandalosos! Principalmente escandalosos! A começar por aquele cabelo vermelho vivo, o rosto cheio de sardas e os gritos estridentes.

- Acho melhor chamar as crianças! – o Sr. Weasley disse serio – Moody deve chegar a qual quer momento.

- Alastor Moody? – Draco perguntou curioso desistindo de enumerar todos os defeitos daquela família asquerosa.

- Sim, vocês vão embora daqui. – mas o Sr. Weasley não pode falar mais nada, pois os gritos da senhora Weasley acordando as "crianças" chegou até eles. Draco revirou os olhos. Escandalosos e chamativos. Um feitiço despertador seria bem mais delicado e menos barulhento.

Não demorou muito para o som de portas batendo junto com resmungos se fez ouvir, até todos descerem para a cozinha fazendo caretas ao se depararem com Draco já sentado a mesa tomando seu café da manhã normalmente.

- Porque mesmo a gente tem que comer na mesma mesa que esse aí? – a garota ruiva apontou para ele como se fosse um bicho indesejável.

- Gina, por Merlin! – Hermione ralhou enquanto a senhora Weasley olhava feio para a filha – Bom dia Malfoy!

- Estava aceitável. – Draco respondeu seco tomando mais um gole do seu café puro.

- Quem você estava defendendo mesmo Mione? – a Weasley sorriu marota vendo a Granger ficar levemente vermelha.

- Bom dia! – Potter prestava atenção em limpar os óculos ao sentar na cadeira em frente a Granger.

- Bom dia! – Weasley praticamente se jogou na cadeira ao lado da Granger caindo em cima dela que reclamou sorrindo. – Ah! Você está aqui! – ele virou o nariz ao se deparar com Draco. – Acho que perdi o apetite!

- Sério! Então eu deveria ficar mais vezes, não sei como seus pais conseguem te sustentar do jeito que você come. – Draco disse com desdém na sua voz arrastada e se esforçou muito para não se encolher quando Rony se levantou da mesa quase indo em sua direção.

Não que Draco fosse um garoto completamente magrelo e baixo para se intimidar, tinha um corpo esguio com seus 1.80 de altura, mas Rony tinha se desenvolvido assustadoramente nos últimos anos e já tinha mais de 1.90 de altura com ombros largos e braços fortes pelos treinos como goleiro da Grifinória. Não era algo seguro vê-lo se erguer e fechar o punho ao seu lado. Não era mesmo, mas Draco tinha uma sorte incrível.

- Ron! – Hermione segurou o braço do ruivo que já estava vermelho de raiva – Não vale a pena!

- Porque só você pode bater nele? – Draco sentiu ânsias de vomito pelo jeito meloso com que aquele grandalhão se inclinou para a sangue-ruim piscando seus grandes olhos azuis fazendo carinha de inocente.

- Rony! Isso foi no terceiro ano! – Granger corou e colocando um dedo na ponta nariz comprido dele – E eu sou mais controlada!

- Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos assim! – a Weasley falou fazendo careta e logo caiu na gargalhada junto com Potter enquanto Draco apenas fechou ainda mais a cara revirando os olhos para aquela cena patética a sua frente.

- Idiotas! – Draco resmungou baixo voltando toda a sua atenção para o seu café, que por sinal estava na terceira xícara naquela manhã.

O forte som de aparatação chamou a atenção de todos para a porta de entrada.

- Bom dia! – ouviram a voz bondosa de Dumbledore assim que a Sra. Weasley abriu a porta.

- Bom dia Dumbledore! Alastor! Querem comer alguma coisa? – a Sra. Weasley disse sorridente acompanhando os homens até a mesa.

- Bom dia! Que bom que já estão todos de pé! - Moody comentou sério mancando e com seu olho mágico observando a todos.

- Por quê? – Potter perguntou nervoso parando de comer e encarando o homem.

- Vamos levar vocês para um novo esconderijo. – quem respondeu foi Dumbledore aceitando uma xícara de chá oferecida pela Sra. Weasley.

- Porque estamos nos escondendo? – Potter parecia irritado com aquela condição. Claro, como bom grifinório deveria preferir fazer algum ato heróico e estúpido como de costume. Eles deveriam permitir e assim algum dia o maldito não teria tanta sorte e acabasse morto de vez. Ou conseguiria mais uma vez chamar a atenção por um brilhante desfecho. Lamentável!

- Porque vocês ainda são crianças para lutarem. – o tom rude de Moody calou o garoto-cicatriz.

- Mas Harry já encarou você-sabe-quem muitas vezes! – a ruivinha sorriu confiante fazendo todos os jovens, menos Draco sorrirem.

- Mas nunca com o Lorde das Trevas tão forte. – a voz arrastada de Draco fez todos os presentes se virarem para ele.

- O jovem Malfoy está certo. – Dumbledore olhava com uma expressão indecifrável para Draco.

- Terminem o café e arrumem suas coisas queremos partir o quanto antes. – Moddy olhava nervoso par o relógio.

- Certo! – disseram os garotos juntos se levantando.

Gina percebeu que Draco continuava parado apreciando sua xícara de café e resolveu questioná-lo.

- Você não vai arrumar suas coisas Malfoy? Não vamos esperar-lo. – o tom irônico fez os outros garotos rirem e Hermione fechar a cara contrariada.

- Sou eu que estou esperando vocês – apontou sua mochila pronta ao lado dele – ruiva idiota... Aí!

- Não chame minha irmã de idiota, sua doninha! – Rony reclamou voltando a subir as escadas.

Draco ouviu uma grande correria nos andares de cima e ficou muito feliz por já ter arrumado suas coisas, tudo o que não queria, era ter que ficar esbarrando com aqueles grifinórios metidos. Quase uma hora depois os garotos desceram com suas malas.

- Ah já ia me esquecendo, por favor, usem roupas trouxas. – Moddy alertou vendo as vestes negras de Draco quando ele se levantou, era o único com roupas bruxas.

- Eu não tenho roupas trouxas! – se indignou contrariado o loiro cruzando os braços.

- Acho que posso ver alguma do Ron pra você, querido! – a Sra. Weasley saiu em busca de uma roupa enquanto Rony e Draco torciam os rostos em uma careta.

- Eu não vou usar uma roupa trouxa e do Weasley! – o nojo era palpável na voz de Draco.

- Merlin! Queime essa roupa depois dela encostar nesse Comensal! – Rony recebeu um tapinha de Hermione e ouviu os risos abafados de Harry e Gina.

- Certo Malfoy acho que tenho uma roupa velha do Dudu que possa te emprestar. – Potter disse sarcástico puxando uma roupa muito larga da mochila.

- Acho que vai ficar ótima em você Malfoy! – Gina gargalhou com a cara de incredulidade de Draco para aquelas roupas que deviam dar duas voltas nele.

- Acho que você já pode se trocar, querido! – a Sra. Weasley pareceu entrar na brincadeira dos meninos que iriam obrigar Draco a vestir aquelas roupas.

- Eu não vou vestir isso! – Draco mal conseguia olhar para aqueles trapos em sua mão.

- Vai sim! – todos disseram num único coro fazendo-o se encolher e subir resignado em direção ao banheiro antes que lhe obrigassem a trocar de roupa ali na sala.

Aquilo era humilhante demais. Nem mesmo as roupas de Crabbe ou Goyle ficariam tão largas nele. Tentou fazer alguns ajustes com mágica, mas mesmo assim aqueles trapos velhos ficavam enormes no seu corpo esguio. Depois de muito custo desistiu de tentar parecer descente, pois seria inútil e desceu as escadas para alegria daqueles grifinórios sem classe.

Quando Draco apareceu na sala com aquelas roupas todos, sem exceção, caíram na gargalhada. Aquele garoto nojento e metido estava hilário com aquelas roupas trouxas. Nem mesmo Dumbledore aquentou segurar o riso com a imagem de Draco emburrado de braços cruzadas vestindo uma camisa branca no mínimo uns três números maiores que ele e uma calça jeans gasta e amarrada precariamente na cintura fina do garoto. Nunca em toda a sua vida Draco pareceu tão magro quanto naquele instante.

Draco bufava de raiva diante das gargalhadas, mas não podia fazer muita coisa. Era horrível estar a mercê deles, só podia esperar pelo pior. Cruzou os braços impaciente completamente vermelho de vergonha. Se algum dia lhe dissessem que ele passaria por aquelas situações ele nunca admitiria. Em momentos como aquele ele imaginava se não era melhor receber alguma maldição imperdoável do Lorde das Trevas, tinha a impressão que doeria menos, pelo menos seu ego estaria intacto. Ele tinha receio se restaria algo para preservar depois que todo esse inferno acabasse e finalmente voltasse para o seu lar.

Expirou pesadamente ao se dar conta que nunca voltaria para o seu lar, nunca seria como antes, nunca mais teria seus pais juntos, nunca mais seriam uma família, nunca mais...

- Acho que o jovem Malfoy está aceitável. Podemos ir então. – Dumbledore sentiu a angustia do jovem a sua frente e decidiu intervir, mas era inegável que com toda aquela pose de superior o jovem Malfoy ficava cômica daquela maneira tão trouxa.

Draco se manteve distante quando as despedidas começaram, não tinha porque se despedir daqueles dois Weasley mais velhos. Estava ali obrigado e contra a sua vontade. Pegou a sua mochila e colocou no ombro. Tinha ganho aquela mochila do seu pai no inicio do ano letivo, antes dele ter sido preso, antes do seu mundo perfeito desmoronar. Uma mochila preta de couro de dragão com o símbolo da Sonserina estampado.

- Adeus Malfoy! – a Sra. Weasley lhe deu um abraço apertado o pegando desprevenido, não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa. Arregalou os olhos e permaneceu mudo, sentiu tapinhas no seu ombro e viu o Sr. Weasley também se despedindo.

- Cuide-se.

- Vamos criança! – Moddy chamou da porta.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Potter já com a sua mochila velha nas costas, era mesma mochila que comprara no segundo ano com o símbolo da Grifinória.

- Para a estação de King's Cross de lá vamos pegar outra condução. – Dumbledore explicou enquanto todos se preparavam para partir. – Vamos de chave portal! – todos os oito seguraram o arco que Dumbledore mostrou.

Draco sentiu ser puxado e não aguentou não sorrir torto ao ver todos aqueles grifinórios estatelados no chão quando chegaram a uma área vazia da estação, apenas ele, Dumbledore e Moddy permaneciam de pé. Os outros levantaram reclamando e olhando torto para o loiro que mantinha os braços cruzados, sem conseguir manter uma pose superior com aquelas roupas largas.

- Droga! – ouviu Potter reclamar recolocando os óculos.

- Por aqui meninos! – Moddy os levou para a entrada onde dois veículos os esperavam.

- Vamos de carro? – a Granger perguntou entrando pela porta que Moddy tinha aberto e sendo seguida por Rony.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou confuso olhando para o veiculo estranho.

- Carro Malfoy, Malfoy carro. Agora entra idiota. – a pequena Weasley disse empurrando o loiro para dentro do veiculo.

Estavam num diferente do de Rony e Hermione. Havia um homem ao volante e assim que o Potter fechou a porta e Dumbledore se acomodou no bando da frente aquele estranho meio de transporte começou a andar.

- Você nunca andou num carro Malfoy? – Potter perguntou divertido da expressão de espanto de Draco.

- Porque eu andaria numa coisa dessas Potter? – o outro respondeu com desdém, mas analisando tudo a sua volta.

- Como você vinha a estação? – Gina perguntou, pois sempre iam no carro encantado do pai.

- Via Rede Flú. – Draco revirou os olhos como se fosse obvio.

- E o Nôitibus? – perguntou Potter agora realmente curioso – É o mesmo estilo.

- Isso é para bruxos pobres, eu nunca viajei num deles! – Draco empinou o nariz ainda olhando pela janela. – Porque estamos viajando pelo meio trouxa?

Os três se viraram para Dumbledore que parecia distraído deles.

- Porque esse é o único meio de chegar no mundo trouxa, principalmente quando ele recebeu proteção de bruxos. – Dumbledore disse do seu jeito risonho.

- Então nosso destino... – a Weasley também parecia um pouco desconcertada com aquela informação.

- Vamos ficar no meio de trouxas? – Draco quase gritou não acreditando em como sua vida podia cair em níveis alarmantes.

- Exatamente, Sr. Malfoy. – Dumbledore sorriu do desespero do menino.

Draco voltou a olhar para a paisagem assustado, se achava que tinha sido ruim numa casa bruxa pobre como a dos Weasley não conseguia imaginar como seria numa casa trouxa.

Viver entre trouxas?

Ele com certeza estava sendo muito castigado. Devia ter feito algo muito grave, algum ancestral devia ter cometido um crime hediondo para ele estar sofrendo tudo isso. Como poderia encarar um puro sangue depois disso? Como poderia encarar seu pai depois disso? Como poderia se olhar no espelho? Ele um puro sangue iria conviver no meio daqueles imundos trouxas, já não bastava viver no meio de traidores do sangue? Teria que conviver com aquela ralé? Se ele acreditasse em astrologia tinha certeza que estava vivendo o seu inferno astral.

_Nota: _

_Como tive um comentário, decidi atualizar a fic... O interessante é que a fic teve 30 acessos e apenas um comentário... Bem, eu espero que a proporção de comentários aumente ou vou ter certeza que essa fic não tem futuro... Ou interesse..._

_Beijinhos..._


	3. O detestavel Mundo Trouxa

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 3 – O DETESTAVEL MUNDO TROUXA **

Aquela geringonça trouxa que eles chamavam de carro andava devagar, mas podia ser pior. A cidade era deixada para trás e Draco percebeu que entravam numa área nobre da cidade mais ao sul de Londres. Os prédios cor de tijolo da cidade eram deixados para trás conforme uma nova paisagem começava a aparecer, inicialmente, tímida com pequenas árvores beirando a pista até tomar conta de tudo onde sua vista poderia alcançar.

Verde, muito verde e espaço livre.

Estavam num luxuoso condomínio trouxa, Draco conhecia aquele condomínio, era de pessoas importantes, um "amigo" de seu pai havia dado uma festa ali após a Copa de Quadribol. Não tinha prestado muita atenção na época e tinha ido via lareira, mas sabia que era o mesmo condomínio, pois tinha explorado o lugar junto com outros garotos em busca diversão.

Um lugar cheio de trouxas.

Esse mesmo "amigo" do seu pai havia vendido a casa no ano seguinte não agüentando a vizinhança. Insuportáveis como ele havia dito. Agora Draco Malfoy entrava mais uma vez naquele condomínio metido e trouxa, um lugar onde aqueles seres inferiores tinham a ousadia de se acharem melhores que eles, bruxos puro sangue. De qualquer maneira, as mansões lembravam a sua casa, não fazia idéia de como estaria a Mansão Malfoy agora e se algum dia iria voltar a morar lá. Esse pensamento o deixava triste.

Os gramados verdes passavam, as árvores passavam, o dia começava a escurecer fazendo as ruas amplas se iluminarem naquele tom amarelado e artificial deixando o lugar com um aspecto sombrio e fantasmagórico.

- Uau! – ouviu a pequena Weasley exclamar.

- São enormes... – concordou Potter.

- Não são maiores que a minha... – resmungou Draco deprimido demais pra espezinhar os dois grifinórios.

- Malfoy, pra você nada é melhor que as suas coisas... – respondeu acida a garota ruiva.

- Eu não tenho culpa se tudo é melhor que as suas coisas! – devolveu Draco no mesmo instante.

Draco sentiu ser esmagado e receber tapas diversos e algumas cotoveladas, Potter parecia estar dividido entre segurar a ruiva e ajudá-la.

- Senhorita Weasley! – disse calmo Dumbledore, como aquele velho idiota conseguia ficar calmo sempre, só podia ser porque não era ele que estava sendo estapeado por aquela Weasley neurótica.

- Ele que começou diretor. – defendeu o "Santo Potter", que mania irritante de defender todo mundo tinha aquele garoto.

- Meninos comportassem nos chegamos. – concluiu com um sorriso o velho gagá idiota já saindo do carro.

Era uma mansão, uma mansão grande, uma mansão enorme e isso era muita coisa na visão de Draco Malfoy. Odiava coisas maiores que as dele e aquela mansão era maior, talvez fosse só impressão. Podia ver uma garagem na direita, muros altos, uma rua asfaltada, um piscina, não, não uma piscina, mas um conjunto de três piscinas mais ao fundo. Na entrada parecendo um pouco receoso estava Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe dos aurores.

- Dumbledore. – cumprimentou o homem – Não sei se é uma boa hora.

- O que houve Rufus? – perguntou Moddy preocupado olhando todo ao redor.

- Uma tragédia! – o bruxo tinha um ar cansado – Assassinaram meus cunhados.

- O que? – praticamente gritaram aqueles grifinórios histéricos.

Draco por sua vez continuava encostado no carro incomodado com aquela roupa trouxa de quinta que fora obrigado a usar e muito irritado com todo aquele falatório. Queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

- Houve uma festa ontem, coisa de trouxas e meu cunhado me fez ir junto com a sua irmã para acertarmos os últimos detalhes da estadia dos jovens aqui. – dizia desolado o homem enquanto Draco bocejava entediado.

- Um ataque de Comensais? – perguntou Potter naquele tom grifinório de coragem, honra e todos essas baboseiras heróicas.

- Sim. – concordou Scrimgeour – Aparentemente eu era o alvo, mas acertaram meus cunhados trouxas.

- Isso é terrível! – falou compadecido o velho gaga, imagina se isso era terrível, eram apenas trouxas, grandes coisas.

- Estou preocupado com Elisabeth.

- Vocês aumentaram a segurança? – Moddy nem percebeu as palavras de Scrimgeour.

- Sim, sim... o ataque não foi aqui...

- Quem é Elisabeth? – perguntou Granger sabiamente, tinha que ser a sabe-tudo.

- Minha sobrinha.

- Como ela está? – Dumbledore agora caminhava para dentro da "casa" levando Scrimgeour pelo ombro e fazendo todos os restantes o seguirem, inclusive um mau humorado Draco Malfoy.

- Estranha, ela viu os feitiços, não conhecia do nosso mundo.

- E agora? – perguntou a Weasley abrindo espaço entre o irmão e Potter.

- Eu não sei... ela se trancou no quarto...

Nesse instante se ouviu passos na escada e todos viraram para olhar. Era uma garota e só podia ser a tal da Elisabeth, trouxa, pequena, frágil, os cabelos loiros batiam até um pouco acima da cintura, vestia calça preta e uma blusa de alça também preta, seus olhos não denunciavam se tinha chorado ou não, mas seu olhar parecia perdido.

- Querida... – começou Scrimgeour mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- Essas são as pessoas que você havia ido falar com meu pai. – o tom era seco e arrogante deixando todos desconfortáveis.

- Sim esses são... – mais uma vez foi cortado.

- Eles são como você e aqueles mascarados?

- sim, são bruxos, mas...

- Porque eu hospedaria pessoas como vocês? – a sensação de desconforto era tão absurda que até Draco estava se sentindo incomodado, a garota olhava para eles como se fossem aberrações.

- Elisabeth! – uma senhora surgiu na sala falando de maneira firme e severa, era magra, bem baixinha e tinha os cabelos presos num coque firme e usava um vestido negro simples e reto.

- Está é a Madalena Bonvintém, nossa governanta. – apresentou Scrimgeour ainda parecendo nervoso com a situação.

- Que seja – a garota deu os ombros – Mostre os quartos para eles Madalena, eu vou voltar para o meu. – ia dizendo e voltando a subir as escadas.

- Espere vamos pelo menos apresentá-los afinal eles são pouca coisa mais velhos que você – disse Dumbledore com sua voz bondosa e excessivamente doce – Estes são Harry Potter, Rony e Gina Weasley, Hermione Granger – cada um deles sorriu para a estranha garota que continuava parada no meio da escada esperando para sair dali.

- E este é Draco Malfoy.

- Quantos Malfoys existem no seu mundo? – a garota loira perguntou se virando para Draco estreitando os olhos.

- Só a minha família. – Draco respondeu ríspido na sua voz arrastada.

Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu a seguir. A velocidade com que Elisabeth voou para cima de Draco seria considerada mágica se eles não soubessem que ela era uma trouxa. Ele sem esperar por aquilo acabou caindo de costas no chão com a garota sobre ele socando o seu rosto descontroladamente. Doía horrores, tinha certeza que seu nariz estava quebrado, não conseguia nem raciocinar para pegar sua varinha e tira-la de cima dele.

Tão rápido como ela começou a socá-lo Elisabeth parou começando a chorar caída sobre o peito de Draco que mal conseguia respirar com o sangue que escorria do seu nariz. Estava irritado, tinha sido agredido naquela casa trouxa de malucos e tudo o que queria era sair dali. Não ficaria com aquela louca. Porque ninguém tinha ajudado-o? Ele sabia que os grifinórios ridículos não ajudariam, mas Dumbledore? Scrimgeour?

- Elisabeth? – ouviu a voz de Scrimgeour chamar a menina.

- Foi esse o nome que chamaram ele... Vamos embora Malfoy... – Elisabeth praticamente gritava desesperada entre choro e raiva agarrada as vestes dele soluçando – Esse é o nome do assassino dos meus pais!

Draco estava estático. Seu pai havia assassinado os trouxas pais dela? Seu pai era um assassino? Draco sabia que seu pai fazia coisas ilegais, que muitas vezes torturara trouxas, mas eram brincadeiras bobas, nunca passou pela cabeça de Draco que seu pai mataria realmente uma pessoa. Trouxa ou não. Parecia surreal pensar que seu pai poderia fazer algo dessa maneira.

Não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo estava apanhando de uma simples trouxa, seu pai era um assassino, a cada instante afundava ainda mais naquele lamaçal que havia se tornado a sua vida, mas uma coisa chamava a sua atenção agora. A maluca que chorava, sujando ainda mais as suas vestes, murmurava sem parar uma mesma frase como um mantra, era tão baixo que só ele deveria estar ouvindo por ela estar tão próxima. A garota repetia sem parar que não queria ser igual ao seu pai.

- Eu não quero ser igual ao meu pai... eu não quero ser igual ao meu pai...

Por mais absurdo que a situação pudesse parecer Draco conseguia compreender um pouco a trouxa insana que chorava desesperada em cima dele, pois ele também não queria ser igual ao seu pai, não mais, não queria ser um assassino, mesmo que fosse um assassino de trouxas, não queria aquilo para a sua vida e pela primeira vez Draco entendeu a traição de sua mãe. Ela sabia no que seu pai estava se metendo e não queria que o seu único filho tivesse o mesmo futuro dele. Teria que agradecer eternamente sua mãe por o ter salvo.

Isso se a trouxa estúpida não o matasse antes.

- Elisabeth... – ouviu uma voz suave chamar a menina e Draco sentiu o peso sob o seu corpo ser reduzido e percebeu que Elisabeth estava se levantando, mas seu olhar não dizia nada, parecia perdido.

- Mostre os quartos Madalena, eu vou me retirar para o meu. – e ela subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Assim que ouviu os passos na escada Draco se levantou meio tonto, pelas caras que os grifinórios faziam tinha certeza que seu rosto estava muito machucado. Mal tinha posto os pés naquele mundo nojento e já tinha levado uma surra. Se sentou no sofá e olhou para suas mãos que estavam cheias de sangue, do seu sangue.

- Draco! – ouviu a sangue-ruim lhe chamar, olhou para ela e viu que ela tinha a sua varinha em punho numa clara tentativa de ajudá-lo a se curar.

- Nem pense em chegar perto de mim, sua sangue-ruim. – Draco disse sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

- Nem apanhando você aprende. – ouviu o Weasley dizer.

- Venha aqui meu jovem. – Dumbledore o chamou fazendo Draco ir até ele de muita má vontade – Vai ser a ultima vez que vocês irão usar magia, será melhor se manterem incógnitos. – com um giro Dumbledore limpou o sangue e fechou alguns cortes, arrumando o nariz dele no lugar, depois deu uma poção para Draco tomar.

- Até mais minhas crianças! – Dumbledore partiu deixando os cinco jovens sozinhos com a governanta que iria conduzi-los para os quartos.

Draco olhou abobalhado para a porta por onde Dumbledore, Moddy e Scrimgeour haviam passado, era isso mesmo? Ele iria ficar ali sozinho naquela casa com um trouxa assassina e um bando de grifinórios? Não! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, tinha que ser um pesadelo. Ele fechou os olhos com força para tentar acordar, precisava voltar para a sua cama quentinha na Mansão Malfoy, ser acordado pela sua mão fazendo carinho no seu cabelo platinado, praticar quadribol no seu vasto jardim.

Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo! Tinha que ser!

- Me desculpe por isso. – a governanta estava no pé da escada indicando o caminho e cortou seu lamento.

- Não se preocupe com ele... – interrompeu a Weasley – Ele merecia de qualquer maneira.

- Mas a senhorita Elisabeth é um doce de menina... – a mulher lamentou olhando para o chão – O assassinato dos pais a deixou apática para a vida.

- Nós iremos tentar ajudá-la! – o sempre bom samaritano Santo Pothat tinha que se manifestar.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz com isso crianças! – a mulher sorriu subindo as escadas e sendo acompanhada pelos demais.

Draco olhou mais uma vez para a porta de saída e suspirou. Poderia tentar fugir, mas para onde iria? Sua mãe estava escondida e seu pai preso. Seu pai era um assassino. Não tinha mais tanta vontade de voltar para o lado de pai e seguir seus passos. Engoliu o bolo que se formou na garganta voltando a subir as escadas. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer ao seu pai, mas esperar e ficar distante parecia, a melhor das opções naquelas circunstâncias. Só podia torcer para que seu pai sobreviver àquela guerra e quando tudo acabasse pediria as explicações necessárias. Quando tudo acabasse talvez o mundo voltasse a fazer sentido.

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

_Nota:_

_Fiquei feliz com os comentários da fic... Tão feliz que até escrevi outro capítulo... _

_Obrigada pelos comentários _Anne_, _Duda_, _Skye_ (eu parei no quarto ou quinto capítulo da primeira vez que postei, mas a fic será concluída dessa vez... rsrsrs...), Narcisa Anneway (fico feliz em ter te deixado curiosa) e Taty S.G..._

_E continuem comentando... Quanto maior o n° de comentários, mais rápido eu atualizo..._

_Beijinhos..._


	4. Uma pirralha irritante

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 4 – UMA PIRRALHA IRRITANTE **

Um quarto, não um cubículo como aquele daquele chiqueiro que os Weasleys chamam de casa. Um quarto de verdade. Nada comparado com o seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy é claro, mas não podia pedir muito daquele detestável mundo trouxa por isso achava que o quarto que tinham lhe dado estava muito além do que poderia esperar.

Uma cama, não um pedaço imundo e fino de cobertor, não mesmo. Era uma cama, uma cama grande, uma cama de casal só para ele. Bem a sua cama era bem maior e mais macia que aquela, mas não podia reclamar novamente aquilo era um luxo que não esperava acontecer ainda mais naquele lugar nojento.

Abriu os braços de maneira preguiçosa.

Era incrível aquela sensação de dormir em lençóis de sede. O tecido parecia acariciar sua pele. Não que aquilo se comparasse aos lençóis que usava na sua cama, era a cada instante mais obvio o quanto aquelas coisas trouxas eram inferiores as suas e pateticamente superiores as daqueles pobretões Weasleys.

Sorriu irônico.

Tinha um quarto só para si, uma cama grande, um banheiro individual, estava praticamente no seu paraíso astral. Podia ter baixado o nível e estar numa maldita casa trouxa, mas era mil vezes melhor que naquela espelunca da casa dos pobretões.

Abraçou o travesseiro macio que tinha um leve perfume de frutas, não conseguia distinguir qual era a fruta, mas era bom e macio. Está certo que o cheirinho de orvalho das suas roupas de cama era mil vezes melhor, nada como ser caridoso e abrir concessões nesse caso.

Uma luz fraca entrava pelas frestas da cortina aquecendo levemente a pele de Draco que estava tão perdido naquelas sensações maravilhosas que mal ouvia um miado insistente no canto afastado do quarto.

- Apollyon! – parecia um chamado doce no fundo da sua mente, mas quem era Apollyon?

- Apollyon! Vem cá bichano! – a voz macia parecia mais próxima.

- Gatinho! Apollyon! – a voz aveludada se tornou mais nítida e pareceu ter escutado a porta do seu quarto ser aberta, mas podia ser tudo parte da sua imaginação fértil.

- Apollyn! Aqui está você, seu gatinho mau! – não havia mais nenhuma duvida, apesar de estar sonolento, a voz açucarada estava dentro do seu quarto.

Sentou na cama ligeiramente irritado por ter seu sagrado sono interrompido por aquela maldita voz melodiosa e se deparou com Elisabeth vestindo uma camisola comprida com um desenho estranho na frente agarrada a um minúsculo gato cinza sentada na poltrona do quarto próxima a janela.

- Apollyon! Seu gatinho levado, quem deixou você fugir? – a garota tinha o cabelo bagunçado preso num rabo de cavalo feito de qualquer maneira, era notável que tinha acabado de acordar e não havia percebido que o quarto estava sendo ocupado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou seco encarando Elisabeth com raiva ainda sentado na cama.

Ela soltou um gritinho de susto e corou ao encontrar o olhar dele ainda sentado na cama.

- Bo... bo... bom dia! – ela gaguejou apertando o gato que miou alto reclamando – Me desculpe, não sabia que tinham colocado alguém nesse quarto, pensei que estaria com seus amigos.

Draco deu seu sorriso irônico ao reparar que ela olhava para o chão.

- Eles não são meus amigos. – resmungou por fim entre bocejos cheio de sono.

Draco olhou para ela e a viu prestando atenção na janela, parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Já está tarde, devia levantar e ir tomar café. – Elisabeth tinha a voz tranqüila e nem lembrava a garota da noite anterior – Me desculpe por ontem.

- Por você ter tentado me matar? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Eu não ia te matar. – Elisabeth se levantou irritada deixando a bola de pelo cinza ir ao chão com um miado e sair correndo porta a fora. – Só perdi um pouquinho o controle – murmurou parecendo constrangida.

- Não! Ia me socar até rachar a minha cara, bem melhor. – Draco também se levantou encarando-a, era bem mais alto que ela.

Os olhos de Elisabeth eram azuis, Draco não tinha percebido esse detalhe na noite anterior. Azuis, azul profundo, azul como o céu num dia claro, azul puro e simples.

- Você é insuportável garoto! – Elisabeth disse visivelmente irritada saindo do quarto batendo o pé no chão com força.

Silencio.

Uma sensação estranha.

Draco queria o silencio, mas pareceu tão vazio agora. Devia ser pelos meses de confinamento naquela maldita casa apinhada de gente por todos os lados. Já estava desabituado com a tranqüilidade e privacidade.

- Pirralha irritante. – resmungou indo para o banheiro.

O banheiro, bem não tinha uma banheira confortável como o da sua casa ou as toalhas macias e verdes que sua mãe utilizava, mas era aceitável. Podia espalhar seus próprios produtos sem se importar que aqueles pobretões usassem suas coisas caras e muito menos precisava dividir com algum deles. Podia tomar um longo e relaxante banho sem se preocupar com pessoas batendo na porta ou gritando palavras toscas.

Voltou enrolado na toalha e decidiu que não iria colocar aquela roupa trouxa irritante que tinham obrigado-o a vestir no dia anterior, mas também não tinha nenhuma roupa daquele mundo idiota. Resmungou irritado revirando a mochila até achar algo seu que pudesse utilizar, tinha sorte da sua mãe ter praticamente virado seu guarda-roupa na mochila. No fundo encontrou algo que poderia usar ali, uma calça preta e um suéter igualmente negro com o símbolo da Sonserina que usava na sala comunal no inverno. Perfeito!

- Não, não está perfeito! – Draco se olhou no espelho e viu que a calça por ser antiga estava um pouco curta e o suéter apertado, se xingou mentalmente por não ter prestado tanta atenção nas aulas sobre ajuste de roupas, mas conseguiu algo aceitável.

Desceu as escadas ainda ajeitando a roupa e trombou em algo que vinha na direção oposta. Sentiu o ímpeto de jogar longe aquilo que tinha tocado nele quando viu os olhos azuis desnorteados de Elisabeth que vestia uma camiseta branca com um enorme sorriso amarelo e um short azul.

- Você não olha por onde anda pirralha? – perguntou seco.

- Desculpa... Eí! Eu não sou pirralha! – ela gritou indignada indo atrás dele que tinha continuado a descer as escadas ignorando a presença da garota.

- Pra mim você é uma pirralha irritante! – continuou se dirigindo para a mesa da sala de jantar onde estava sendo servido o café.

- Eu não sou pirralha! Eu tenho quase dezesseis! – Elisabeth bufou contrariada se sentando à mesa com um enorme bico.

- Uau! E eu tenho quase dezoito! Então fica quietinha que sua voz irritante já está me dando dor de cabeça! – Draco disse impaciente se sentando na outra ponta e verificando o que tinha na mesa com os olhos.

- Malfoy! – a Granger disse num tom agudo e assustado.

- A única voz irritante aqui é a sua, seu imbecil. – certo, os grifinórios estavam presentes e o ruivo tinha que se pronunciar naquela manhã que tinha começado tão bem. Porque mesmo tinha saído do quarto?

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – rosnou Potter, o santo salvador de pirralhas inocentes e irritantes.

- Nossa Potter! Agora realmente você me magoou. – sorriu irônico servindo sua xícara de café preto.

- Não liga não, Elisabeth – a ruiva igualmente pirralha se sentou ao lado dela, não a ruiva não parecia tão pirralha perto da loirinha irritante – Ele é um idiota! Ignore-o!

Elisabeth olhou para cada um deles com uma expressão confusa e depois olhou para Draco dando os ombros como se não se importasse com nada daquilo.

- Ele é só um garoto insuportável! – sorriu se servindo também de café puro.

- E você uma pirralha irritante! – Draco disse baixo encarando com raiva a garota na sua frente.

- Malfoy, você quer parar! – reclamou Granger, mas ele não estava interessado na opinião daquela sangue-ruim.

Elisabeth mantinha o olhar dele igualmente irritada, cada gole de café que tomavam parecia uma afronta ao outro, e Draco estava tão concentrado nessa batalha de olhares que quase levou um susto quando Elisabeth colocou a língua para fora numa careta e se retirou da mesa comentando alguma coisa sem importância.

Aquela garota irritante tinha tido a ousadia de dar a língua para ele? E ainda por cima o deixará ali sem nenhuma explicação como se ele não fosse nada importante? Quem aquela trouxa pensava que era para fazer isso com ele? Maldita pirralha insolente, ele era um Malfoy e não se dava as costas a um Malfoy. Apenas se obedecia a um Malfoy.

Pirralha, trouxa, chata, irritante, baixinha, loira, olhos azuis, boca pequena, mãos pequenas, aquela garota parecia toda pequena e desde quando ele ficava analisando trouxas? Aquela convivência com os malditos grifinórios estava fazendo mal a ele.

Terminou seu café e subiu para o quarto sem dar satisfação para aqueles idiotas. Estava cansado. O simples fato de respirar o mesmo ar que aqueles trouxas cansava, será que não poderiam fazer uma lei que proibisse essa aproximação desnecessária de seres inferiores? Seu pai bem podia se tornar o Ministro e melhorar a vida da comunidade bruxa com leis brilhantes como essa. Talvez um dia ele se tornasse Ministro e poderia fazer mudanças maravilhosas no mundo bruxo.

- Nunca mais uma sangue-ruim metida à sabe-tudo colocaria os pés em Hogwarts... – se jogou na cama pensativo e maravilhado com a genialidade dos seus pensamentos. Já podia se imaginar com rigorosos trajes bruxos na capa do Profeta Diário sendo aplaudido por suas idéias.

Sorriu convencido e sentiu algo peludo na sua mão direita.

- Eí, o que essa bola de pelo está fazendo aqui? – Draco olhava enojado para o pequeno gato cinza que se roçava nele e miava baixinho.

A porta do seu quarto foi escancarada e Elisabeth entrou com o cabelo enrolado numa toalha rosa vestindo uma saia com pregas estilo colegial marrom, uma regata branca, meias brancas ¾ e um sapato boneca preto.

- Eu não acredito! Apollyon! – Elisabeth gritou olhando para o gato que agora se aninhava nos braços de Draco.

- Acho que o seu gato prefere pessoas de classe. – Draco sorriu acariciando o gato apenas para irritar Elisabeth, no fundo odiava gatos.

- Seu traidor! – Elisabeth bufou apontando para o gato – Quer ficar com esse ser insuportável! Então fique!

Draco continuou olhando para a sua porta aberta. Tão rápido quanto entrou a garota saiu da peça deixando um perfume levemente adocicado no ar. Franziu a testa desconfiado. Não era um perfume pobre e comum como o da Weasley ou seco e forte como o da Granger. Nem era doce enjoativo como o que as meninas da Sonserina costumavam deixar pelo salão comunal que o faziam ficar espirrando. Esse era suave.

Balançou a cabeça irritado, só havia uma mulher que usava um perfume que ele gostasse e essa mulher o havia entregue para aqueles grifinórios estúpidos. Continuava sem notícias dela ou do seu pai ou dos seus colegas de classe ou do mundo bruxo em geral.

Estava isolado.

Sozinho.

Abandonado naquele mundo insano.

Olhou desconfiado para o gato no seu colo alheio a todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos e o pegou colocando-o na altura dos seus olhos. Quando era pequeno um daqueles seres teve a ousadia de arranhar seu braço e Draco nunca mais havia deixado algum deles chegar tão perto de sua delicada pele. Aquele parecia que não o faria mal, mas era bom não exagerar.

- É bola de pelo, parece que somos só nós dois. – disse sem emoção e jogou o gato na poltrona oposta do quarto voltando a deitar na cama.

- Merlin! Acabei de acordar e...

Mal conseguiu continuar, pois agora Granger com um conjunto simples de calça jeans, camiseta e casaco aparecia na sua porta para importuná-lo.

- Malfoy, vamos com a Elisabeth na escola dela. – a garota não olhava para dentro do quarto e parecia contrariada.

- Estou pouco ligando! – Draco nem se dava o trabalho de olhar.

- Não estou avisando Malfoy, estou comunicando que você vai junto! – a sangue-ruim disse num tom mandão e saiu da porta do quarto.

- Eí! – Draco levantou e correu para a porta – Eu não tenho essas roupas trouxas para ficar andando por aí. – disse irritado.

- Estou pouco ligando! – ouviu Granger rir dando os ombros e descendo a escada.

- Cretina! – deu um soco na parede com força.

- O que está acontecendo? – Elisabeth apareceu no corredor terminando de escovar o cabelo, agora vestia uma blusa bege por cima da regata.

- Eu não tenho roupas do seu mundo idiota! – Draco rosnou.

Elisabeth o olhou de cima a baixo desistindo de pentear o cabelo e colocando um dedo na boca pensativa, balançava a cabeça fazendo o cabelo liso deslizar com o seu movimento. A figura dela ali o observando fazia-a parecer extremamente frágil na percepção de Draco.

- Vem! – disse passando por ele e se encaminhando pelo corredor.

- Por quê? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Acho que tenho roupas que cabem em você. – ela respondeu simplesmente se dirigindo para um dos quartos mais afastados.

- Você é uma garota! – Draco reclamou a seguindo.

Elisabeth riu.

- Não são minhas, são do meu primo. – ela abriu a porta de um dos quartos e se encaminhou para o guarda roupa.

Draco bufou ainda de braços cruzados.

- Vejamos... Você não gosta de nada colorido...

Ela dizia pensativa olhando as roupas dobradas no armário e Draco apenas a observava desconfiado, em alguns instantes ela se voltava para ele como se quisesse conferir alguma coisa.

- Também não acho que coisas coloridas fiquem bem em você... Preto...

- Verde e prata... – ele disse olhando sobre a cabeça dela.

- O que? – ela se virou confusa.

- Verde e prata são as cores da minha casa em Hogwarts. – Draco respondeu dando os ombros.

- Hog o que? – Elisabeth continuou a olhá-lo confusa.

- Hogwarts é a minha escola.

- Ah! – Elisabeth cruzou os braços e estufou o peito – Então o tão mais velho Sr. Draco Malfoy ainda freqüenta a escola. – ela desdenhou.

- Olha aqui pirralha! – Draco apontou um dedo em direção ao rosto dela que o virou no mesmo instante.

- Não aponte esse dedo para mim! – Elisabeth estreitou os olhos.

- Irritante! – ele rosnou.

- Insuportável! – ela devolveu se voltando para as roupas.

Draco observou o quarto que era mais simples que o seu e não tinha nenhum atrativo, na verdade nada naquela casa trouxa tinha algum atrativo para ele. Ali era pequeno e tinha uma cama de solteiro no canto, não parecia ter banheiro próprio e as cores eram claras, pasteis para ser sincero. Sua mãe gostava de tons pastel. Ela vivia reclamando que queria redecorar seu quarto, mas ele gostava do contraste verde e branco das suas coisas.

- Aqui! – voltou para olhar Elisabeth que tinha um conjunto de roupas na mão.

Pegou as roupas com cuidado e concluiu que eram uma calça social preta simples e uma blusa também social branca. Haviam outras peças também junto.

- Acho que essas servem em você! – Elisabeth disse hesitante e se afastando para a porta – Você irá precisar de outras roupas, acho que podemos sair para comprar algo. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e o deixou sozinho no quarto.

Suspirou pesadamente e começou a tirar o blusão apertado e a calça curta, talvez não fosse tão insuportável usar aquelas roupas. Vestiu apressado e se olhou no grande espelho que tinha atrás da porta. Estava razoável.

- Está pronto? – ouviu a voz melosa de Elisabeth perguntando atrás da porta.

- Sim. – abriu a porta encontrando a garota impecavelmente vestido com seu uniforme marrom.

- Deixa eu arrumar... – ela puxou a manga da camisa dobrando-a de maneira perfeita até o cotovelo. Draco pensou em reclamar, mas desistiu intrigado em como mãos tão pequenas podiam fazer um trabalho tão delicado, talvez fosse por isso mesmo. Ela tinha unhas curtas, pintadas num esmalte clarinha e não usava anéis.

- Você tem um bonito anel. – ela comentou percebendo que ela analisava suas mãos.

- É o símbolo da minha casa em Hogwarts. – ele respondeu acariciando o anel em seu dedo.

- Um dia você me conta? – a garota perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior terminando der arrumá-lo.

- O que? – encarou os olhos azuis do céu.

- Sobre o mundo de vocês. – viu o rosto dela corar antes de ter abaixado o olhar.

- E porque eu perderia meu tempo explicando algo para uma trouxa como você? – e ele nem esperou resposta saindo dali e se encaminhando para o andar de baixo.

Quando chegou à sala não se deu ao trabalho de falar com os grifinórios que esperavam Elisabeth, já arrumados, encostou-se a uma das paredes longe deles também esperando. Não demorou muito ela desceu com a fisionomia irritada e essa imagem fez Draco sorrir. Era tão gratificante irritar as pessoas, principalmente trouxas e seres inferiores.

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

_Nota:_

_Assim... Eu atualizaria mais rápido se possuísse mais revires... O prazo é de 15 em 15 dias sem reviews, mas se vocês forem boazinhas eu posso atualizar mais rápido..._

_Beijinhos..._


	5. Informações Completamente Desnecessárias

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 5 – INFORMAÇÕES COMPLETAMENTE DESNECESSÁRIAS**

Absurdamente irritante.

O que ele, Draco Malfoy, estava fazendo andando por um colégio trouxa no meio de um bando de grifinórios estúpidos? Aquilo só poderia ser seu pior inferno astral tinha certeza disso.

Desde o momento em que saíram daquela geringonça que a sabe-tudo insuportável não parava de lembrá-lo que se chamava carro chegou ao prédio gradeado, bem simples na opinião dele e sem nenhum atrativo, a pirralha irritante não parava de sorrir e receber comprimentos e solidarizarão pelos seus pais.

Todos falsos.

A falsidade era palpável até mesmo para ele entediado andando atrás daquela comitiva detestável. Pelo menos não precisava ficar ouvindo o que aquele bando de cabeças ocas falavam, pois com certeza deviam ser coisas inúteis.

O Santo Potter não parava de resmungar sobre ser injusto eles não terem notícias da guerra, que eles deveriam ajudar, que era perda de tempo ficar parado, que eles deveriam estar na Ordem da Fênix, que ele já tinha enfrentado muita coisa para ser tratado como uma criança.

Baboseiras ridículas do testa rachada ridículo.

Estava certo que Draco também queria saber sobre a guerra e sobre seus pais, mais daí a ficar se lamuriando pelos quatro cantos como uma criança mimada não fazia muito do seu perfil.

E quem mesmo eles viviam chamando de filinho do papai mimado?

Idiotas presunçosos.

Elisabeth ia na frente liderando aquele estranho grupo: ao seu lado a ruivinha sarnenta esquentadinha e do outro o cabeça rachada chorão, um pouco atrás a cabelo de vassoura parecia toda hora olhar ele como se quisesse verificar se ele não iria fugir e o cenoura ambulante olhava encantado para tudo.

Revoltante, um bruxo encantado com coisas trouxas?

Os Weasleys eram realmente a família mais decadente e imunda de toda a comunidade bruxa. Tinha duvidas de quem era pior a sangue ruim da Granger ou o traidor do sangue do Weasley, independente disso ele tinha que concordar que aqueles dois imundos se mereciam.

E céus como o cenoura ambulante era lerdo.

Mesmo no pouco tempo que convivia com aqueles idiotas Draco já havia percebido que a sangue-ruim gostava do ruivo pobretão. Um casal perfeito como ele já havia pensado. Tão perfeito quanto o testa rachada e a ruiva anã esquentadinha, mas o cara de cicatriz parecia sofrer do mesmo mal de cegueira crônica do amigo.

Talvez por isso o testa rachada preferira a amizade do ruivo pobretão.

Talvez fosse só convivência mesmo.

Deveria manter mais distancia se quisesse sobreviver naquele inferno sem consequências desastrosas.

- No que você tanto pensa? – ouviu a voz doce de Elisabeth ao seu lado e se não fosse um Malfoy treinado para não demonstrar sentimentos teria se assustado.

Porém como ele era um autentico Malfoy altamente treinado para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, apenas lançou um olhar frio para a pirralha irritante ao seu lado.

- Em nada que te diga respeito!

A garota corou.

Não tanto quanto aqueles ruivos Weasleys ou Potter que parecia uma menininha ou até mesmo a insuportável sabe-tudo quando era ridiculamente elogiada, quem em sã consciência elogiava aquilo?

Elisabeth ao contrario tinha a pele clara e sem manchas e o tom rosado deixava o rosto dela encantador. Para tudo! Encantador? Ele já estava sofrendo influencia daqueles malditos grifinórios.

Aquela pirralha era a imbecil que havia socado o seu rosto no primeiro momento que pisou naquele mundo insuportável. Começava a achar que aquele ser tinha dupla personalidade, só isso explicava. Nunca iria acreditar nas palavras daquela governanta ridícula que tudo era culpa do stress e da pressão por ter presenciado a morte dos pais. Seu pai está injustamente preso e nem por isso ele sai socando a cara daqueles malditos grifinórios.

Deu as costas para a garota se mantendo o mais distante possível daquela coisa intragável.

- Porque você é tão insuportável?

Algumas pessoas realmente não tinham noção de perigo ou bom senso. O que levava aquela coisa trouxa patética a segui-lo e continuar falando com ele? Que coisa terrível ele tinha feito em outra encarnação para merecer esse sacrifício tão grande? Será que havia feito piadinhas com Merlin? Talvez tivesse trocado os ingredientes da poção de Salazar. Com certeza tinha feito algo horrível no passado.

- Porque você não faz logo o que veio fazer aqui e para de torrar o meu saco? – lançou novamente o olhar irritado e mais uma vez a pirralha corou saindo de perto.

Até que era interessante fazer aquela coisa nojenta corar.

Não porque ela ficava encantadora, pois aquilo era ridículo.

Talvez ela até tivesse potencial para ser usada.

Draco fez uma careta de nojo com o pensamento e se arrepiou todo.

Cruzes!

Ele era um Malfoy, puro sangue, sonserino.

Nunca em sua vida desceria tão baixo a ponto de se sujar com uma... eca... trouxa...

Cruzou os braços irritado e acariciando o anel no seu dedo. Como sentia falta da sonserina. Do sofá de couro próximo da lareira, dos colegas de dormitório. Como estariam aqueles metidos? Será que algum dia eles ainda voltariam a respeitá-lo? Teria realmente perdido o respeito dos colegas de casa? Aquilo sim seria o fim catastrófico do seu mundo verde e prata.

Suspirou seguindo aquele bando a sua frente.

Não conseguia pensar em nada para tirá-lo daquela situação humilhante.

- Quem é o loiro? – ouviu alguém perguntando e virou o olhar entediado.

Duas garotas morenas conversavam animadas com a pirralha apontando para ele. Duas garotas trouxas com roupas parecidas com as dela, porém um pouco mais curtas se Draco estava vendo direto.

- Ah... – resmungou Elisabeth – É o Draco! Insuportável na minha opinião.

As três garotas riram, mas quem se importava com a opinião de uma trouxa?

- E aquele moreno lindo de olhos verdes é o Harry! – Elisabeth quase suspirou as palavras.

Draco se conteve para não gargalhar da cara emburrada da coelha Weasley e da maneira como Harry ficou vermelho passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Patéticos!

- Eles vão passar as férias com você? – perguntou uma das trouxas que ainda estavam no meio deles.

- Você é muito sortuda Eli! – Draco manteve o olhar gélido na garota que o secava descaradamente – Muito sortuda mesmo!

- Acho que vou fazer uma visitinha pra você nessas férias!

Por Salazar! Mais trouxas naquela casa? Ele iria precisar mesmo se trancar no quarto.

- Não sei Margo, depois combinamos isso.

- Mas você vai na festa do parque não é? – perguntou a garota finalmente desviando o olhar de Draco.

- Claro, mas ainda tem muito tempo até lá.

As garotas riram e Draco apenas revirou os olhos entediado de estar ali. Quando iriam voltar para casa mesmo? Aquele colégio trouxa era um saco e estava lotado desses seres inferiores.

- Acho que já vou indo!

- Finalmente! – resmungou aliviado de sair daquele lugar.

- Malfoy, porque você é tão intragável? – ele revirou os olhos, porque a sabe-tudo não podia se colocar no lugar dela e não lhe dirigir a palavra?

- Granger, faça um favor a sua inferioridade e não se dirija a minha pessoa.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – rosnaram o cicatriz e o pobretão.

Sempre defendendo a insuportável sabe-tudo.

Absurdamente patéticos!

- Acho melhor irmos antes que alguém contagie os outros com o mau humor! – a coelha ruiva passou por Draco esbarrando fazendo-o lançar um olhar mortal.

- Sem brigas Malfoy! – a voz doce do Elisabeth estava ao seu lado e ela segurava seu braço impedindo-o de avançar contra aquela ruiva de quinta categoria.

- Me solta pirralha! – ela apenas sorriu.

- Só se você prometer que vai se comportar. – Draco a encarou com vontade de estrangulá-la, mas por vim bufou e ela considerou aquilo como um sim – Vamos logo sair daqui.

- Com pressa agora? – ele ainda estava revoltado com aquela petulante.

- Acredite em mim! – Elisabeth fechou a expressão – Eu sou capaz de odiar esse lugar tanto quanto você.

- Duvido muito! – respondeu ele enojado.

Elisabeth apenas deu os ombros entrando no carro.

Eles finalmente voltariam para a casa trouxa e um outro tipo de inferno pessoa pessoal começaria para Draco. Começava a pensar que talvez se tornar um assassino como seu pai não fosse tão ruim, além do que ainda não tinha certeza se seu pai era realmente um assassino. Era apenas a palavra daquela trouxa, seu pai nunca tinha sido realmente violento.

Autoritário, mas não violento.

Sentiu o colar com o brasão da família debaixo da blusa.

Sentia tanta falta de casa.

Suspirou resignado olhando a paisagem passar.

Talvez devesse procurar uma maneira de sair dali e procurar seu pai.

Talvez.

_Nota de Autora:_

_Um capítulo completamente inútil... Como diz o titulo Informações completamente desnecessárias... Ou não... Pelo menos descobrimos que o Harry está preocupado com a guerra lá fora, mas o Draco ignora ele... _

_Obrigada pelos revirews!_

_Beijinhos..._

_Reviews é só dar um click no botão aqui em baixo! _


	6. Ridiculamente trancados

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 6 – RIDICULAMENTE TRANCADOS**

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo: Ele, Draco Malfoy, estava sendo trancado como uma criança que fez algo errado numa sala junto com a irritante _pirralha_ insuportável? Tudo isso porque aquela maldita _pirralha_ apontou algo para ele. Tudo culpa da sabe-tudo igualmente insuportável que cismou em lhe dirigir a palavra?

Quantas vezes teria que repetir que seres inferiores não deveriam falar com algo tão puro, belo e perfeito como ele? Pessoas sem classe deveriam ficar apenas na cozinha. Fez uma careta ao se dar conta que nem para preparar seus alimentos aqueles seres sujos serviam. Para isso existiam os elfos domésticos. Como sentia saudade das suas refeições feitas com tanto esmero na sua casa.

Achou melhor ignorar que nos últimos meses eram justamente esses seres inferiores que faziam a sua comida. Certo. Não era a sua preciosa e saborosa comida, mas era algo comestível. Pelo menos até agora ele ainda não havia sido envenenado, nem nada do gênero. E algumas sobremesas eram realmente aceitáveis, principalmente aquelas melecadas em chocolate.

Bufou inconformado ouvindo os gritos incessantes da causadora de todos os seus problemas eminentes. Queria estrangulá-la, mas não sujaria suas delicadas mãos com algo tão nojento quanto à pele dela.

Se bem que ela tinha aquela pele clarinha e parecia tão macia. Talvez a marca dos seus dedos nunca se apagasse e nem precisaria usar muita força, era realmente uma pele delicada.

- Eí você não pode me prender aqui com esse idiota! – aquela trouxa gritou esmurrando a porta totalmente sem classe.

- Concordo! Eu vou me contaminar com esse ser inferior. – Draco teve que concordar a contra gosto, mas nunca ficaria machucando sua delicada mão daquela forma grotesca.

- Cala a boca! – Elisabeth berrou se virando para ele.

- Não fui eu que apontei aquele negocio estranho. – Draco apontou o dedo para o rosto dela, mas teve que recolher rápido antes que aquele animalzinho mordesse seu dedo com os dentes afiados. Ele sabia que aquele ser era inferior, talvez fosse algum cruzamento com lobisomem, era melhor sair daquela casa estranha antes da lua cheia.

- Aquilo é uma arma seu idiota e eu queria explodir a sua cabeça. – protestou a pirralha abrindo os braços magros e pequenos. Ela realmente parecia sempre muito frágil.

- Eu não acho que aquilo pudesse fazer isso – cruzou os braços – E para de me chamar de idiota, sua trouxa insuportável.

Ela se encaminhou em direção à estante.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Vou provar que podia explodir sua cabeça.

- E como vai fazer isso? – perguntou receoso.

- Mostrando um filme.

- Um o que?

- Filme! Céus que mundo é esse que você vive?

- Num bem melhor que o seu te garanto.

- Duvido muito. – ela murmurou e ele fechou a cara.

Uma tela enorme na frente deles se acendeu mostrando imagens e Elisabeth se acomodou de maneira confortável no sofá. Draco continuou olhando-a ali deitada relaxada como se não estivessem quase se matando alguns minutos atrás. Nunca entenderia a cabeça daquela pirralha insuportável.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vendo o filme. – e como ele continuou olhando para ela com cara de desentendido até que ela completou – Senta logo e assiste, não podemos fazer outra coisa aqui mesmo.

Draco muito contrariado se acomodou do lado dela. Longe o bastante para não ter que tocar naquela pele clara e suja dela. Se a Granger já era imunda aquela trouxa era mil vezes pior. Tudo naquela casa era imundo se fosse parar para pensar assim. Teria que passar por um forte processo de higienização quando voltasse para casa e se isso magia fosse afetada com toda aquela sujeira trouxa?

Melhor parar de pensar um pouco.

Mas ela continuava a ser uma trouxa _imunda_. E i_nsuportável_. E _irritante_. E _pirralha_.

O filme como ela disse não tinha nada de muito interessante até que aquele negócio estranho, que ele descobriu se chamar arma, apareceu na mão de um dos personagens. Draco ouviu o tiro e se sentou assustado com os olhos arregalados. A cabeça do trouxa na tela tinha explodido.

Elisabeth gargalhou da expressão horrorizada dele.

- Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso! – Draco disse seco sem olhar para ela.

- Ora! Só não é limpinho como o de vocês! – Elisabeth deu os ombros observando Draco de canto de olho.

- Não existem feitiços só para matar sua trouxa idiota!

- Eí, eu não sou idiota! – ela se ajoelhou no sofá cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Eu não ia lançar uma maldição imperdoável, se bem que você merecia – ele disse pensativo – Eu ia ao máximo estuporá-la ou azará-la.

Draco olhou para ela e viu a garota piscando os olhos azuis numa clara expressão de que não havia entendido nada.

Bufou irritado e explodiu.

- Estuporar iria apenas apagar você por um tempo.

- E azarar? – Draco não entendeu porque ela ficou vermelha ao perguntar, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Existem vários tipos de azarações – ele disse calmo se deitando novamente no sofá colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Eu tinha pensado em lançar furúnculos na sua cara ou... – mas ele não conseguiu continuar, pois foi interrompido por um grito.

- O que? – Elisabeth gritou se jogando em cima dele pronta para estapeá-lo.

Draco prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o corpo dela sobre o seu. O contato era totalmente inesperado e indesejável, mas fez seu coração disparar, que ele tinha certeza absoluta que era uma reação devido ao susto.

Nada haver com a possibilidade dele ter achado agradável sentir o corpo dela tão próximo ou da estranha constatação que a pele dela era realmente macia e perfumada e nem que os olhos azuis dela eram profundos que lembravam um oceano pronto para fazer ele se perder.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e se desvencilhou rápido dela jogando-a longe de qualquer jeito no sofá fazendo-a reclamar na queda enquanto ele se punha em pé ainda com o maldito coração disparado, respiração ofegante e uma incomoda sensação de vazio que ele não conhecia.

- Grosso! – ela disse olhando os braços para ver se não tinha se machucado.

- Você me bate e eu sou grosso? – ele riu com desdém tentando controlar a respiração passando a mão pelo cabelo nervoso.

- Você mereceu! – ela fez birra e se encolheu no sofá.

- Vocês trouxas são todos insuportáveis! – ele disse irritado.

- Acho o mesmo de vocês bruxos! – ela tinha o rosto apoiado no joelho e ele evitava olhar para ela.

- O mundo de vocês é horrível! – ele continuou implicante.

- Você não conhece meu mundo, não pode afirmar nada. – ela o encarou com o nariz empinado.

- Nem você o meu. – replicou infantil.

- Não estou chamando seu mundo de horrível.

- E eu continuo dizendo que o seu é.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – ela pensou um pouco antes de continuar e Draco fez uma careta – Eu te mostro o meu mundo e...

- Eu não vou te mostrar o meu mundo e nem quero conhecer mais do seu. – ele a cortou com ar superior.

- E depois você me diz se acha mesmo ele horrível. – ela continuou como se ele não tivesse interrompido.

- Eu não vou mudar de opinião.

- Me deixe te mostrar. – ela estendeu a mão direita para ele que olhou com desconfiança. – Temos um acordo?

Draco bufou contrariado, mas mesmo apertou a mão dela.

- Certo.

No mesmo instante a porta da sala de abriu.

- Pelo visto conseguiram se acertar. – o homem sorriu contente.

Draco fechou a cara emburrado.

- Digamos que entramos num acordo de paz – Elisabeth sorriu e saiu da sala.

- Draco? – o homem olhou incerto para ele, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Quem aquela garota insuportável com pele de pêssego achava que era. Uma pirralha totalmente desinteressante e sem nenhuma mancha na pele clarinha. Aquela atrevida que tivera a audácia de tentar bater nele. Aquela ridícula com olhos de um azul tão profundo. Simplesmente aquela garota trouxa era a pior coisa que existia. Precisava ficar o máximo possível longe daquilo.

Mas Merlin parecia odiá-lo de maneira sádica.

- Olha por onde anda seu estúpido! – viu os olhos azuis se estreitarem.

- Você não deveria ficar parada no meio do corredor.

- Eu estava apenas... apenas... – viu a face dela ficar encantadoramente vermelha e olhou para onde ela estava olhando.

- Potter! – cuspiu o nome com nojo – Você estava espionando o Potter?

Aquela pirralha imunda tapou a sua boca perfeita com aquela mão nojenta fazendo-o se calar e jogando para longe.

- Cala a boca idiota! – ela olhava apreensiva para o quarto do garoto que estava espionando para ter certeza que não tinham sido ouvidos.

Draco revirou os olhos. Era tão patética!

- Me solta sua nojenta! – a empurrou longe mais uma vez.

- Você vai contar para alguém? – as bochechas dela ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e ele teve uma vontade insana de tocá-las.

Malditos hormônios da adolescência. Será que não viam que aquele ser asqueroso era uma trouxa? Merlin! Que coisa desagradável!

- Que você fica espionando o cicatriz? – cruzou os braços arrogante – O que eu ganharia contando que uma trouxa nojenta também é afim do Santo Potter além da coelha ruiva.

Sorriu de lado vendo a garota piscar os olhos desconcertada.

Saiu de lá e foi para o seu quarto. Malditos Grifinórios! Malditos trouxas! Maldito Potter! Maldita maneia de heróis que eles tinham! Maldita pele corada! Maldita casa! Maldita vida! Maldita! Maldita!

_* Surpresas do Coração *_

_Nota de Autora:_

_Obrigada pelos revirews! Narcisa Anneway, você me lembrou que não tinha atualizado mesmo tendo um capítulo pronto, muito obrigada!_

_Beijinhos..._

_Reviews é só dar um click no botão aqui em baixo! _


	7. Andando de bicicleta

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 7 – ANDANDO DE BICICLETA**

O dia amanheceu encantador naquela manhã. O sol brilhava radiante. E todo aquele brilho fazia lembrar-se da infância de Draco. Ele olhava pela janela por onde o sol invadia o quarto sem pedir autorização e recordava de quando seu pai o ia acordar. Lucio sempre abria a janela fazendo o sol entrar. Ele parecia saber o quanto aquilo irritava o filho. Tinha sido numa manhã como aquela que Draco tinha ganhado sua primeira vassoura de verdade. Não aquelas de brinquedo que mal saiam do chão, mas uma real que cortava o céu. Um dos momentos felizes junto com os pais. Sentia tanta falta deles.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela água fria caindo na sua cabeça e seu corpo.

- Bom dia Malfoy! – Weasley e Potter riam da cara enfurecida de Draco todo molhado na cama.

- Que merda é essa, seus dementes? – perguntou irado saindo da cama.

- Uma brincadeirinha inocente Malfoy. – os olhos azuis do Weasley brilhavam de ironia.

- Idiota! – resmungou tirando a blusa molhada e jogando num canto já procurando outra para se trocar andando em direção ao banheiro.

- Acho que ele ta doente. – ouviu Potter comentar – Faz tempo que ele não revida.

- Se é isso que estão esperando podem desistir, eu não vou fazer nada para que vocês me entreguem ao Lorde das Trevas. – Draco disse alto do banheiro.

- Sabe... – o ruivo se apoiou no batente do banheiro.

- Não somos tão malvados assim! – Potter se apoiou do outro lado parecendo uma imitação ridícula dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Vocês sabem quem estão parecendo falando assim não é? – Draco perguntou olhando para eles pelo espelho erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça saindo dali.

- Malditos grifinórios idiotas! – resmungou descendo as escadas e encontrando a mesa do café já pronta, mas vazia.

Sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre no canto e se serviu do seu café preto puro como sempre. Sentia falta dos biscoitos da sua mãe, mas nunca revelaria isso, nem sob tortura.

- Bom dia! – Elisabeth apareceu sorrindo na cozinha e se sentou na frente dele.

- Só se for para você. – resmungou Draco mal humorado.

- Nossa! Que bicho te mordeu Malfoy? – recrutou a garota fazendo uma careta.

- Bom dia! – praticamente gritou a ruiva irritante entrando junto com a Granger fazendo Draco fechar ainda mais a cara.

- Bom dia! Os meninos ainda não acordaram? – Granger perguntou se sentando na mesa.

- Bom dia! – Potter e Weasley falaram juntos irritantes.

- Gostou de banho Malfoy? – aquele ruivo nojento não tinha noção de perigo.

Draco bufou indignado com a petulância deles.

- Banho? – quem mais perguntaria se não aquela outra peça ridícula da Granger?

- Isso explica o mal humor lamentável. – dizia Elisabeth se servindo de café.

- Não sei como você pode tomar café puro de manhã, sem comer nada. – comentou a pequena Weasley preparando o seu leite.

- Alguns já passaram da idade de tomar leitinho Weasley. – Draco respondeu acido.

- Isso foi um elogio Malfoy? – Elisabeth o olhou divertida fazendo-o corar. – Eu não gosto de leite, nunca gostei.

- Nem eu. – murmurou Draco se mexendo desconfortável na cadeira.

Elisabeth sorriu provando seu café antes de continuar:

- Não sinto fome de manhã, Gina.

- Então... – começou o Weasley de boca cheia – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- O dia tá tão lindo! – a Granger suspirou olhando pela janela.

- Verdade! – concordou Elisabeth – Por isso achei que seria interessante darmos um passeio pelo condomínio.

- Mas só para sair da sua casa é um caminho enorme... – reclamou o Weasley e Draco concordou internamente muito a contragosto.

- Não vamos a pé... – Elisabeth ria marota – Vamos de bicicleta!

- Bici o que? – Draco encarava furioso a garota a sua frente não fazia a menor idéia do que era aquela tal de bici alguma coisa, odiava essas coisas trouxas que ele não conhecia.

- Maravilha! Estou com saudade de pedalar! – a Granger se animou logo, claro que aquela sangue-ruim tinha que conhecer aquelas coisas estúpidas.

Já Potter olhava desesperado para a castanha.

- Os Dursley nunca me deram uma bicicleta... Eu aprendi escondido numa velha do Duda... Não sei se lembro ainda...

Draco teve vontade de rir da cara envergonhada dele.

- Ninguém nunca esquece como se anda. – respondeu simplesmente Elisabeth.

- Bom papai tentou nos ensinar uma vez... Você lembra Gina? – o Weasley perguntou meio incerto.

Pronto! Era só o que faltava para Draco até os pobretões Weasleys sabiam do que aquela trouxa estava falando, mas claro que eles saberiam sendo amantes de trouxas.

- Lembro, mas eu acho que ela estava enfeitiçada. – a nanica ruiva fazia uma careta pensativa.

Draco bufou inconformado por ser o único perdido naquelas malditas coisas trouxas, mas olhou confuso para Elisabeth que ria olhando para ele.

- O que? – cruzou os braços encarando o azul dos olhos dela, pareciam o dia lá de fora.

Elisabeth bufou fechando a cara e cruzando os braços.

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada.

Draco estreitou os olhos e ela fez o mesmo aumentando o riso daqueles malditos grifinórios.

- Quer parar com isso! – Draco se levantou apoiando as mãos na mesa se inclinando em direção a ela.

- Quer parar com isso! – Elisabeth o imitou ficando a alguns centímetros dele.

Draco encarou irritado aquele azul sem fim que parecia fazer força para se manter zangado, mas ali de perto ele sabia que ela sorria. Seus olhos sempre sorriam. Azul, não cinzento e frio como os dele ou escuro e revolto como os do Weasley, mas claro e profundo como se vissem além.

Levantou irritado consigo mesmo, onde estava com a cabeça para ficar analisando a cor dos olhos daquela trouxa.

- Eí, não se preocupe eu te ensino a andar. – Elisabeth se jogou sobre a mesa segurando o braço dele.

Draco lançou um olhar de nojo a fazendo soltar rapidamente.

- Não me toque sua trouxa! – ele rosnou sério.

- Grosso! – Elisabeth o olhou magoada.

- Deixa ele pra lá... – a Weasley deu um abraço na loirinha. – Vamos pessoal?

- Mas já? – o Weasley estava de boca cheia ainda.

- Para de comer Rony! – reclamou Granger puxando o ruivo pela mão.

Não demorou muito e todos estavam na garagem da casa.

- Uau! Você tem uns carros maneiros aqui. – comentou o pobretão impressionado.

Realmente havia uma grande variedade de veículos trouxas ali, mas nada que fizesse Draco ficar impressionado, eram apenas coisas trouxas mesmo.

- É não é? – Elisabeth dizia animada quase pulando na frente deles orgulhosa – Vocês sabem dirigir? – a não loirinha irritante estufou ainda mais o peito – Eu sei, meu pai me ensinou.

- Grande coisa... – resmungou Draco com as mãos no bolso andando devagar atrás deles.

- Olha tem uma bicicleta dupla aqui! – a Granger gritou contente – Vem Rony, eu te levo comigo!

O Weasley corou com o convite, mas subiu naquele troço estranho junto com a garota.

As tais bicicletas como repetiu a sabe-tudo depois que Draco gaguejou o nome eram um pedaço de metal com rodas, precariamente até poderia dizer que pareciam vassouras com rodas.

- Ei! Harry tem uma com cestinho! – a ruiva já subia na bicicleta indo em direção ao irmão e a sangue-ruim.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Potter também tinha selecionado uma vermelha e olhava Elisabeth que estava sentada no chão calçando uma estranha bota com rodas.

- Pode ir Harry! Eu vou de patins ajudando o loiro aí.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o quatro olhos olhando desconfiado para Draco.

- Claro! Logo encontro vocês. – e mal terminou de falar Potter saiu atrás da Weasley parecendo ainda incerto de deixar a garota com Draco.

- Porque isso? – perguntou Draco um pouco aliviado por ver os outros indo embora.

- Assim eles não ficam rindo e você se concentra. – ela ficou magicamente em pé reta apesar daquelas rodas nos seus sapatos – Você viu como eles subiram na bicicleta né?

Draco concordou com a cabeça e pegou uma das bicicletas, uma preta e reta. Subiu meio incerto e tentou andar, mas logo se desequilibrou sendo amparado por Elisabeth.

- Você ta indo bem Malfoy! – ela o animou fazendo continuar.

- Eu quase cai. – Draco bufou contrariado.

- Isso é normal! – ela sorriu, ela sempre sorria, garota irritante.

- Malfoys não caem!

- Nem andam de bicicleta. – o tom era de desafio.

Draco bufou mais uma vez fazendo-a rir. Se aqueles grifinórios conseguiam ele também conseguiria, não seria aquela coisa trouxa que iria fazê-lo desistir, ele era melhor que aquilo. Ele andava de vassoura, como poderia não andar nessa porcaria de bicicleta?

Voltou a andar irritado, precisava provar que podia, conseguiu durante um tempo, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio outra vez.

- Vamos Malfoy! Você consegue! Você também tem que se equilibrar na vassoura não tem?

Mais uma vez ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou a andar. Estava indo bem até perceber que perderia o equilíbrio novamente, soltou uma das mãos do guidom tentando não cair e assim que fez isso sentiu a mão suave de Elisabeth na sua o firmando-o.

Foi involuntário, ele não pretendia fazer isso, mas sorriu feliz por conseguir. Draco estava andando de bicicleta de mãos dadas com Elisabeth sem nem mesmo se dar conta daquilo. Ela também sorria alegre com a expressão dele.

Mas esse momento durou pouco, logo Draco ouviu a risada irritante da Weasley e percebeu que estava de mãos dada com uma trouxa insignificante soltando a mão dela de maneira brusca no mesmo instante. O movimento repentino e violento fez ambos se desequilibrarem e Elisabeth na precária tentativa de amparar Draco acabou caindo por cima dele e da bicicleta.

Draco sentiu a pancada nas costas e uma ardência no cotovelo esquerdo, além do peso do corpo de Elisabeth sobre o seu. O perfume delicado o atingiu em cheio. Os olhos azuis pareciam se inundar em lágrimas. Fechou os olhos irritado.

- Sai de cima de mim. – Draco disse seco.

Elisabeth estava assustada, sabia que Draco não era compreensivo e tentou se levantar o mais rápido possível para sair de cima, mas como estava de patins não conseguia firmar os pés escorregando e caindo novamente em cima do loiro que bufou impaciente a jogando para o lado sentada no chão, enquanto ele mesmo olhava o cotovelo ralado dele.

- Aí... – choramingou Elisabeth não conseguindo evitar as lagrimas que inundavam seus olhos de escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Olha o que você fez Malfoy! – reclamou o implicante do Weasley chegando perto deles.

- Você está bem? – Potter perguntou ajudando Elisabeth a se levantar.

- Sim. – a voz dela tremia.

- Sabia que era uma péssima idéia deixá-la com o Malfoy. – a Granger olhava a garota procurando machucados.

- Eí, eu estou machucado! – reclamou Draco ainda sentado no chão.

- Cala boca Malfoy! – soltou a ruiva irritada.

- Eu não estou machucada Hermione – Elisabeth limpava as lagrimas com as mãos – Só fiquei assustada com o tombo.

- Com o tombo sei. – a Granger não parecia acreditar nas palavras dela, mas para surpresas de todos a garota se agachou tirando o patins para se ajoelhar ao lado de Draco.

- Deixa eu ver. – pediu ela com a voz chorosa.

- Não. – respondeu Draco birrento escondendo o braço.

- Deixa de ser criança Malfoy. – Elisabeth reclamou puxando o braço dele.

- Aí... – reclamou fazendo bico – Ta doendo.

- Você só ralou na queda, deixa de drama. – Elisabeth voltou a sorrir, mas ele mantinha a expressão de dor.

- Eu vou ficar aleijado. – murmurou Draco dramático.

- Bobo... – Elisabeth passou a mão no rosto dele afastando o cabelo loiro dos olhos, mas ele se afastou rápido – Eu tenho remédio aqui.

- Remédio trouxa? – Draco perguntou espantado.

- Não podemos usar magia Malfoy. – a sabe-tudo respondeu de braços cruzados nada feliz com aquela cena. – Esqueceu que tiraram nossas varinhas depois do seu showzinho particular?

Draco bufou contrariado.

- Vai arder um pouquinho, mas eu vou soprar pra passar logo... – Elisabeth dizia ignorando a conversa deles.

- Aí... – reclamou Draco. O tal remédio ardia mesmo, mas logo passou com ela soprando seu cotovelo, seu hálito era quente fazendo-o pensar em coisas que não devia, principalmente com uma trouxa insuportável.

- Melhor? – ela perguntou rindo, pois ele parecia que estava sendo torturado.

- Eí, não para de soprar... Ainda arde! – Draco reclamou ao voltar a sentir a ardência.

Elisabeth riu e voltou a soprar parando logo em seguida.

- Algo mais ta machucado? – a garota perguntou analisando ele.

Draco estendeu as mãos que o haviam apoiado no chão, sentiu as mãos quentes dela nas suas frias. Nunca soube por que das suas mãos serem sempre frias, sua mãe às vezes brincava que ele parecia um vampirinho. Seu pai não gostava daquela comparação, mas era inevitável. Ele tinha as mãos frias e agora pareciam ainda mais em contraste com a pele quente de Elisabeth.

- Não está machucado. – a garota concluiu passando a mão nelas – Isso vai sarar! – e pegando Draco desprevenido ela deu um beijo em cada palma da mão dele se levantando logo em seguida.

- Desnecessário! – ouviu o ruivo reclamar, mas Draco ficou estático encarando suas mãos.

Uma trouxa havia beijado suas mãos, uma trouxa que fazia pouco tempo estava chorando, uma trouxa com quem ele era sempre grosseiro, uma trouxa que sorria sem parar, uma trouxa que sabia que seu pai havia sido assassinado pelo dele e mesmo assim o receberá na casa dela, uma trouxa que cismava em ajudá-lo no que ele não entendia, uma trouxa com cheiro de frutas, uma trouxa com olhos cor do céu, uma trouxa de pele quente e macia, uma trouxa...

Balançou a cabeça desesperado, que porcaria de pensamentos eram aqueles, levantou num pulo batendo a calça jeans que usava.

- A donzela vai voltar ou podemos continuar? – a ruiva implicante perguntou acida, alguém podia calar aquela voz irritante uma vez na vida.

- Potter, faz um favor para a humanidade e cala a boca dessa ruiva chata. – Draco disse ainda atordoado e engasgou ao se dar conta do que tinha dito.

Potter ficou estático olhando para o chão e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

A ruiva chata estava da mesma cor dos cabelos também olhando para o chão, maravilhosamente quieta.

O Weasley abria e fechava a boca sem parar com os punhos fechados sendo segurado pela Granger que parecia não acreditar na situação.

- Acho que alguém está bem humorado. – Elisabeth riu voltando a calçar os patins – Vamos continuar!

Foi difícil, mas eles conseguiram fazer o passeio sem maiores problemas. Draco soltou mais algumas piadinhas acidas e foi derrubado propositalmente por Potter e Weasley, venceu uma corrida que eles apostaram com Elisabeth como juíza e incrivelmente riram juntos durante toda a tarde só voltando para casa ao entardecer completamente desesperados de fome, principalmente o ruivo ogro que se agarrou nas travessas para horror da Granger.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Ola! Pediram atualização... XD_

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários..._

_Narcisa Anneway! Muito obrigada! Infelizmente essa fic não é Dramione! Mas espero que você continue acompanhando e gostando da fic... Muito obrigada mesmo!_


	8. Molhado

**Capítulo 8 – MOLHADO**

Calor.

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco naquela manhã, estava insuportavelmente quente e aquilo o irritava, sempre viajava para lugares frios no verão justamente por odiar essa sensação. Não gostava de calor. Sua pele não se adaptava ao calor. Seus olhos não se adaptavam ao calor, mas não tinha como reclamar, estava ali naquele quarto quente transpirando.

Nojento.

Podia ser pior, podia estar ainda naquela casa insuportável, pobre e apertada. Abriu os braços e as pernas apreciando a cama inteira só para ele. Mesmo assim aquele lugar era quente. Levantou mau humorado e resmungando incoerências. Precisava de um banho urgente. A água parecia igualmente quente, mas ajudou a amenizar a situação.

Se secou preguiçosamente e olhou suas opções de roupas, nenhum era fresca, nenhuma que tivesse vontade de usar. Deitou na cama com a toalha enrolada na cintura sem nenhuma disposição.

- Bom dia! – quem aquela garota achava que era para entrar no seu quarto daquele jeito?

Elisabeth estava parada na frente da cama, mas evitava olhar para ele quando percebeu que não estava vestido.

- Não se tem mais privacidade nessa casa? – perguntou ainda fitando o teto estirado na cama.

- Malfoy, você quer fazer o favor de se vestir. – Elisabeth disse indo para a janela.

- Não quero colocar nenhuma roupa, está quente.

- Toma! – ela jogou uma peça na cara dele, era como uma cueca, mas era de outro material, não era preciso dizer que era preta.

- O que é isso?

- Céus! – ela reclamou impaciente – Vocês são muito burros!

- Eí... – Draco tentou reclamar.

- É uma sunga, vamos ficar na piscina aproveitando o sol. – respondeu cortando-o.

- Eu não posso ficar no sol. – Draco suspirou olhando para ela pela primeira vez.

Elisabeth o olhava pensativa usando um short vermelho curto e uma blusinha justa. Isso deixava boa parte do seu corpo à mostra, mas ela ainda tinha um corpo um tanto infantil na concepção de Draco.

- Certo. – disse por fim saindo do quarto e voltando logo depois com um fraco na mão – Coloque a sunga!

- Não estou a fim. – resmungou ainda estirado na cama.

- Agora, Malfoy! – levou um susto ao sentir a respiração dela tão próxima, abriu os olhos mal escutando o tom imperativo e visualizou o azul sem fim dos olhos dela.

Sentiu a boca seca e uma sensação estranha no estomago.

- Anda logo garoto chato! – Elisabeth continuava reclamando e mandando-o colocar aquela roupa estranha.

- Pirralha insuportável! – murmurou se encaminhando para o banheiro da suíte.

Vestiu de má vontade aquela roupa intima estranha, será que ela pretendia que ele usasse apenas aquilo? Mas nem sob tortura aquilo iria acontecer! Visualizou seu corpo branco no espelho e suspirou derrotado voltando para o quarto mais uma vez enrolado na toalha.

- Eu não vou usar só isso! – cruzou os braços emburrado.

Elisabeth riu e também cruzou os braços.

- E também não vou ficar no sol! – parecia uma criança mimada e evitava olhar para a garota risonha a sua frente.

- É uma pena você tem um corpo bem legal...

Draco corou violentamente, lembrando muito os Weasleys, com o comentário e olhou de rabo de olho para a garota que parecia se divertir observando seu corpo, puxou a toalha colocando-a na sua frente impedindo o olhar dela.

Elisabeth gargalhou com a reação dele.

- Quem diria que você é tão tímido! – e voltando para se sentar na cama o chamou – Vem cá!

- Não!

- Malfoy, deixa de ser criança. – ela ralhou com ele se pondo de joelhos em cima da cama.

- A criança aqui é você! – Draco a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Pois não parece, vem aqui! – Elisabeth chamou mais uma vez com a mão em direção a ele.

Draco a olhou desconfiado e se aproximou lentamente.

- Senta aqui, Malfoy, vou te passar protetor para não queimar tanto no sol. – ela dizia risonha colocando um liquido branco na mão.

Draco bufou contrariado e se sentou de costas para ela.

- Bom garoto! – Elisabeth riu e tocou o ombro dele passando o protetor solar.

Seu corpo estremeceu ao toque dela, era suave, quente, carinhoso. Elisabeth cantarolava alguma musica trouxa desconhecida enquanto percorria suas mãos pelas costas dele passando o creme. Ele mal tinha reação quando ela o fez se virar, estava desnorteado. Ela não olhava para ele compenetrada em cobrir toda a pele clara dele com aquele tal de protetor, os fios loiros escuros ou castanhos claros como ela preferia caiam no seu rosto.

Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dela no seu rosto, as mãos dela eram tão macias, desciam para o seu pescoço. O cheiro estranho daquele creme misturado com o frutal dela, a respiração tão próximo, as mãos tão pequenas na sua pele. Segurou os pulsos dela com força abrindo os olhos de maneira ameaçadora deixando-a assustada.

- Eu termino. – a voz dele saiu arrastada, fria e cortante.

Elisabeth olhava-o confusa e assustada sem entender a reação dele levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu quase caindo da cama na sua pressa e puxando os pulsos que estavam rosados pela pressão feita por Draco.

- Certo! – ela murmurou colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha sem conseguir encará-lo – Estamos na piscina. – saiu depressa fechando a porta ao passar.

Draco caiu na cama fitando o teto com o coração aos pulos.

- Que merda é essa que está acontecendo comigo? – murmurou passando as mãos pelo cabelo desorientado.

Respirou fundo e se sentou na cama pegando o creme que ela estava passando nele concluindo o serviço, mas não sem perceber o quanto a sua mão parecia fria, áspera e grande comparada a dela. Pegou uma camisa branca qualquer no armário e vestiu. Pensou em colocar uma calça também, mas desistiu de imediato, estava quente demais.

Desceu as escadas descalço na ponta dos pés. Tudo aquilo estava tão errado. Ele não andava com tão pouca roupa pela casa e muito menos descalço, sentiu de maneira gratificante o gelo da pedra sob seus pés e sorriu.

Quando chegou ao andar de baixo ouviu vozes vindas dos fundos e se dirigiu para lá, eram risadas altas e o som de água, com certeza os demais já estavam na piscina. Se sentiu apreensivo ao chegar perto porta e olhou incerto para fora.

Estavam todos lá.

Potter e Weasley vestiam aquela sunga igual a dele, só que a do Potter era vermelha e a do Weasley azul, não se sentia mais tão idiota com aquela roupa já que os outros também estavam. Os dois pareciam querer jogar toda a água para fora dando mergulhos espalhafatosos.

A piscina era grande e a parte rasa estava coberta por dois enormes guarda-sóis brancos e embaixo de um desses mesmos guarda-sóis havia uma mesa com sucos e frutas.

As meninas estavam nessa parte coberta e rasa. Granger com um biquíni verde musgo exibia sua perfeita forma de fim da adolescência deitada na sombra numa espreguiçadeira lendo um livro. A Weasley e Elisabeth riam das palhaçadas dos meninos deitadas num colchão inflável com os pés presos na borda para não saírem da sombra.

Weasley tinha um corpo docemente arredondado num biquíni branco de tirar o fôlego e Elisabeth parecia magra demais no seu biquíni vermelho, suas formas ainda eram um pouco retas e sem graça com uma cintura fina que parecia frágil para ela.

As duas garotas brincavam de tentar se derrubar do colchão e tais tentativas fizeram um sorriso involuntário se formar no rosto de Draco. Elisabeth levou a pior e acabou indo para dentro da piscina voltando a tona reclamando até visualizar Draco na porta e abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Finalmente! Pensei que ia ficar trancado o dia inteiro lá! – Elisabeth sorria o chamando com a mão tentando voltar para cima do colchão.

- Não gosto de sol! – ele respondeu fechando a expressão andando em direção a mesa de frutas, o chão estava quente ali fora.

- Bem que você está precisando Malfoy, parece um fantasma de tão branco. – a ruiva disse gargalhando sendo acompanhada por Potter e o Weasley.

- Eu quero ver ele vermelho feito um pimentão no fim do dia! – Potter soltou sua gracinha fazendo até a Granger rir.

- Harry! Eu passei protetor nele! – Elisabeth ralhou com ele.

- Falando nisso estou sentindo o ombro ardendo. – Potter tinha as mãos no ombro e fazia caretas engraçadas.

- Quem era o frágil aqui? – Draco perguntou rindo enquanto comia algumas frutas e tomava um suco sentado numa das espreguiçadeiras do outro lado da Granger.

- Cala boca Malfoy! – rosnou Rony.

- Nossa! E eu que tinha guarda costas. – ironizou Draco.

- Vem aqui Harry! – Elisabeth ignorou as farpas dos meninos e nadou de maneira desengonçada até Harry com um pote de creme igual ao que havia passado em Draco na mão.

- Mas eu passei mais cedo. – Potter reclamou indo até ela e ficando na sombra.

- Isso, vem aqui na borda, vocês estão no sol desde cedo tem que reaplicar. – Elisabeth desceu do colchão e se sentou na borda de perna aberta com Potter de costas para ela e começou a passar o protetor nele.

Draco viu aquelas mãos que ele sabia que eram macias e suaves percorrerem as costas daquele idiota do Potter e ficou irritado, não devia ter deixado ela tocar nele, não devia ter saído do seu quarto, não devia estar ali mesmo estando mais fresco. Viu Elisabeth abraçar Potter e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha rindo para seu completo desgosto. Se deitou e fechou os olhos, sua vontade naquele instante era afogar Potter naquela piscina.

- Você não vai entrar? – ele sentiu pingos gelados na sua pele e foi empurrado para o lado por alguém gelado – Eí chega pra lá!

- Porque você não senta em outra cadeira? – perguntou mal humorado ficando de lado para ela poder sentar.

Elisabeth se apoiou nas pernas dele esticando as suas deixando seu cabelo molhado fazer cócega nas coxas de Draco.

- Alguém já te disse que você é muito folgada, pirralha! – Draco estreitou os olhos e ela riu se virando para ele.

- Eu só sou com você! – ela riu ainda mais da expressão descrente dele. – Você se irrita e isso é engraçado!

Draco se sentou num pulo e jogou ela longe da cadeira, mas não obteve sucesso completo, pois acabou caindo por cima dela. O corpo molhado dela ensopou toda a camisa branca que ele usava.

- Olha o que você fez! – Draco se irritou começando a se levantar.

- Eu fiz? – Elisabeth fazia bico de choro.

- Seu idiota! Podia ter machucado-a! – de onde aquele insuportável do Weasley tinha vindo e porque ele se metia em tudo o que não dá sua conta?

- Cai fora Weasley!

- Cai fora você Malfoy! – Potter dizia seco se abaixando perto da garota – Você está bem?

- Acho que torci o tornozelo! – Elisabeth piscava os grandes olhos azuis para o Potter que sorria para ela. Uma cena simplesmente patética.

- Traz ela aqui Harry! – a ruiva chamou indicando uma das espreguiçadeiras ao lado da Granger.

Draco fechou as mãos em punho e seu corpo inteiro congelou quando Potter pegou Elisabeth no colo. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para tocar nela? Como ele se achava no direito de segurar ela tão próxima dele? E porque diabos ele se importava com aqueles dois insuportáveis? Era só o Santo Potter e uma trouxa nojenta. Fechou os olhos tentando recuperar a coerência.

- Obrigada, meu herói! - abriu os olhos, ainda estático, a tempo de ver a garota dar mais um beijo na testa daquele maldito grifinório de uma figa.

- Harry você pode me ajudar com o meu biquíni? – a ruiva perguntou inocente tirando a atenção de Potter de Elisabeth, fazendo a loirinha resmungar contrariada para desgosto de Draco.

- Porque o Harry? – o Weasley perguntou confuso levando um tapa da Granger que continuava entretida com o seu livro – Eí!

- Acho que a sua irmãzinha está com ciúmes! – a voz de Elisabeth saiu marota.

Potter ficou vermelho e concentrado no nó que estava fazendo.

- Deixa de ser idiota Eli! – a ruiva fez uma careta inocente.

Draco olhou a cena a sua frente. O Weasley acariciava despreocupado o pé da Granger, ambos querendo não aparentar o quanto o toque era indiferente. Potter ainda vermelho tentava amarrar o biquíni da pequena Weasley enquanto estava encarava desafiadora Elisabeth que sorria empinando o nariz. Ele não precisava daquilo. Levantou bufando sem nem saber o porquê estava tão irritado e se encaminhou de volta para a casa. Estava quase chegando ao seu objetivo quando foi parado por uma mão pequena e quente no seu braço.

- Não vai! – olhou para baixo e viu Elisabeth com os olhos fixos nele. Malditos olhos azuis profundos!

- Já estou de saco cheio de ficar aqui! – soltou seu braço da mão delicada dela.

- Deixa ele Eli! – a ruiva dizia voltando para dentro da piscina – Vamos aproveitar!

Mas Elisabeth continuava a encará-lo.

- Eu não vou aceitar uma recusa. – Elisabeth tinha as mãos nas costas e balançava o corpo pequeno como uma criança que vai aprontar.

- Pois é melhor se acostumar com essa. – Draco tentou se virar, mas sua camisa foi segura pela garota.

- Anda Malfoy! – Elisabeth estava na ponta dos pés e começava a desabotoar a camisa que ele usava – Você já está molhado! – Draco não sabia por que sua respiração estava suspensa, mas era impossível contrariar – Basta se livrar dessa camisa! – ela terminava de desabotoar e tirava a camisa grudada no corpo dele deslizando sua mão pela pele dele no processo – Pronto!

Draco mantinha os olhos cinza fixos nela, maldita trouxa insuportável, ele começava a se sentir um idiota perto dela.

- Eu não vou entrar! – sua voz saiu rouca pegando-o de surpresa segurou com força o pulso dela.

Elisabeth sorriu olhando para a mão dele no seu pulso.

- Eu só me assusto uma vez Malfoy! – com a outra mão soltou seu pulso.

- Porque você não me deixa em paz? – perguntou num tom de desespero que o deixou alarmado.

Ela o olhou e depois fitou o chão se virando em direção a piscina.

- Eu não sei...

Elisabeth olhou para os demais que pareciam completamente desligados deles e olhou novamente para Draco.

- Vem! – chamou com a mão esticada na sua direção.

Draco engoliu desconfortável e seguiu a garota até a água como se ela fosse um imã, odiava aquela garota trouxa mais que tudo na sua vida. Sentou na borda ao lado dela e a viu brincar com as pernas na água sem lhe dirigir um olhar.

- O que você fazia nas férias Malfoy? – ela perguntou baixo, suave, mas ainda sem olhar para ele.

Draco se manteve em silencio observando os movimentos dela que calmamente entrava na água gelada.

- Digo... Você não gosta de sol, o que fazia no verão? – ela puxou o colchão e se apoiou nele observando a água.

Draco suspirou e entrou na piscina da mesma maneira que Elisabeth sentindo a água ainda mais gelada devido ao seu corpo quente e se apoiou no mesmo colchão que ela observando a mão dela brincando entre eles.

- Meus pais também não gostam de sol. – respondeu receoso e deu uma olhada para o lado percebendo que os grifinórios não estavam prestando atenção neles.

- Aonde vocês iam? – ela continuava a não olhá-lo.

- Suíça, países do norte gelado, cada vez um lugar diferente.

- Legal! Sempre lugares... – ela parou como se não soubesse o que queria dizer.

- Lugares mágicos, minha família detesta trouxas. – Draco lançava olhares para ela e para o restante desconfortável.

- Você também não gosta não é? – ela perguntou e olhou rapidamente para ele.

- Você quer mesmo a resposta? – perguntou antes de mergulhar a cabeça, estava muito quente.

- Você já esquiou? – ela perguntou assim que ele se ajeitou novamente no colchão.

- Não, mas já apostei corrida de vassouras na neve. – ele respondeu feliz.

- Não consigo imaginar você numa vassoura! – ela lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Eí, eu era apanhador da minha casa em Hogwarts. – ele disse ofendido.

- O que é um apanhador? Harry disse a mesma coisa outro dia. – ela o olhou curiosa.

- Porque não perguntou pro Potter então? – recrutou irritado.

- Eu fiquei com vergonha... – ela disse num sussurro como se contasse um segredo – Ele estava tão empolgado contando em como tinha pegado um tal de pomo em cima do seu ombro e ganho o jogo que eu não soube como perguntar.

Draco abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes. Aquele maldito grifinório tinha contado justo essa história para ela. Justamente um dos episódios em que se sentira um completo estúpido. Era inacreditável a capacidade daqueles insuportáveis de falarem o que não deviam.

Elisabeth continuava a olhá-lo de maneira curiosa.

- Eu não acredito que ele contou essa mentira! – rosnou irritado.

- Pela sua cara não é mentira! – ela sorriu tocando a testa fincada dele.

Ele bufou voltando a mergulhar tentando se acalmar.

- Vai me conta! – ela disse animada se jogando mais para cima do colchão ficando perto demais dele.

- Pergunte para seus amiguinhos. – ele respondeu se afastando.

- Não! – ela segurou seu braço – Você é mais direto, eles enrolam muito.

- Mas não estou muito disposto a responder. – ele se soltou nadando de costas para longe dela

- Por favor... – ela se livrou do colchão e foi atrás dele.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Draco jogou água nela mudando de direção.

- Não sei... – ela nadava tentando alcançá-lo, mas ele ficava mudando de direção toda hora e estavam no fundo dificultando a caçada – O que você quer?

Draco quase se afogou com a idéia absurda que passou pela sua cabeça, mas conseguiu se recuperar sem deixá-la perceber.

- Quem sabe... – ele se aproximou dela sorrateiramente deixando-a desconfiada.

- Quem sabe? – Elisabeth começou a se afastar temendo pelo que ele estava planejando.

- Te afogar! – Draco jogou suas mãos afundando Elisabeth.

A garota gritou assustada enlaçando as pernas na cintura de Draco a fim de manter o equilíbrio, ele se assustou com a proximidade dela e tentou se livrar, mas quanto mais tentava afastá-la mais ela se grudava a ele com medo.

- Me solta sua louca! – ele disse ofegante, ela estava completamente grudada nele com as pernas firmes na sua cintura e os braços praticamente o sufocando.

- Não! – ela respondeu com o nariz roçando no dele – Você vai tentar me afogar!

Draco gemeu frustrado, não podia continuar com ela no seu colo e estava cada vez mais difícil manter os dois na superfície.

- Vamos Elisabeth, me solta! – as mãos dele percorriam as costas dela até chegarem na cintura tentando solta-la.

- Não! – a respiração dela estava rápida contra a o rosto dele, seus narizes roçavam a cada palavra.

Por Salazar! Aquilo era loucura! Se virasse o rosto para o lado tocaria seus lábios nos dela, podia sentir o seu coração descompassado junto ao peito. Aquilo era tortura! Que merda era essa que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque seu rosto não obedecia e se afastava? Porque ele estava se inclinando para o lado? Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram de espanto quando percebeu a proximidade! Ela ia se afastar! Soltou levemente a cintura dela! Porque raios ela fechou os olhos? Maldita trouxa estúpida! Fechou os olhos também ao sentir o quase roçar de lábios, mas então algo o afundou pelos ombros e ela foi arrancada do seu corpo.

- Malfoy seu idiota! Solta ela! – ouviu o Weasley gritar ainda atordoado pelo caldo que levou.

- Seu cretino! – agora podia ouvir Potter e se sentiu idiota ao ver que ela estava mais uma vez nos braços dele e sorria.

- Você está bem? – o testa rachada perguntou preocupada para Elisabeth.

- Sim. – ela parecia fascinada pelos olhos de sapo morto dele. Maldita trouxa apaixonadinha irritante!

- Me solta Weasley! – Draco empurrou o ruivo para longe e saiu da piscina.

Estava furioso! Quase tinha cometido o maior erro da sua vida e para piorar os dois irritantes grifinórios tinham salvado ele no ultimo segundo, ainda podia sentir o coração descontrolado. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Uma trouxa! Uma trouxa imunda! Aonde estava com a cabeça para sequer tocar em algo tão podre? Tinha que sair daquela casa, daquele mundo imundo, precisava voltar para o se mundo, para os seus amigos puro sangue.

Subiu as escadas num rompante ignorando os protestos daqueles imbecis. Deitou na cama ofegante, precisava colocar as idéias no lugar. Estava a salvo de ser morto e um assassino, mas no final estava se perdendo. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas Malfoys não choravam. Levantou ainda irritado e se fechou no banheiro. Precisava de um bom banho para relaxar.


	9. Uma Irritante Noite Chuvosa

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 9 – UMA IRRITANTE NOITE CHUVOSA**

Era incrível como uma noite chuvosa podia ser entediante. Lá estavam novamente os seis jogados na sala de estar sem nada de interessante para fazer. Draco bufava próximo a janela. Em noites assim lembrava-se de casa e se perguntava como sua mãe estaria. Desde que fora colocado junto aqueles insuportáveis grifinórios não tinha notícias dela.

Olhou em volta e teve vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede. Potter e Weasley estavam mais uma vez jogando xadrez. Aquele pobretão intragável ainda resmungava das peças não se mexerem ao seu comando, pelo menos Draco não era o único inconformado de estarem naquela casa trouxa idiota.

Granger como de costume devorava mais um dos seus livros ao lado daqueles dois babacas. Era inacreditável a capacidade deles se manterem juntos. Tinha ouvido Elisabeth chamá-la de Dona Flor e seus dois maridos. A ruiva Weasley tentou não rir do comentário, mas não agüentou. Ele não tinha entendido muito bem, mas entendeu o sentido geral e disfarçou uma risada. Aquele trio era simplesmente patético.

Falando na ruiva e na loira de cabelo castanho claro como ela gosta tanto de ressaltar, as duas estavam em cima de uma revista trouxa fazendo algum tipo de teste. Irritantes também. Era visível que elas estavam falando do cara de cicatriz, pois de tempos em tempos olhavam na direção dele e soltavam risos abafados. Patéticas!

Draco estava tão irritado com aquilo que levou um susto ao se dar conta que dois pares de olhos um muito castanho e outro muito azul que começavam a observar seus movimentos atentamente. Os olhos castanhos em desgosto e os azuis avaliativos.

- O que foi? – cruzou os braços irritado.

As duas se encararam e soltaram uma gargalhada balançando a cabeça em negativa sem nem se darem ao trabalho a responderem a ele.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Draco tentou ver a revista, mas as duas deram um grito e pularam em direção ao sofá para longe dele.

- Deixa de ser curioso Malfoy! – a Weasley brigou rindo sem parar com aquela trouxa metida.

- Ora, ora, vejo que chegamos em uma boa hora maninha! – uma voz maliciosa chamou a atenção deles na porta de sala.

Draco viu que eram duas pessoas. Trouxas naturalmente. Um rapaz que deveria ser um pouco mais velho com cabelos castanhos escuros compridos e presos que vestia uma roupa social demais na opinião do loiro, calça social negra e uma blusa social branca dobrada até o cotovelo no estilo que Elisabeth cismava em deixar as blusas dele quando saiam. Ao seu lado estava uma garota de cabelos pretos espetados que devia regular com a Weasley, mas muito bizarra. Vestia calça preta rasgada e uma blusa igualmente preta transparente, seu rosto estava maquiado de uma forma pesada.

- Loiro, ruivo e moreno! Tá bem na fita hein priminha! – a garota bizarra riu praticamente devorando os garotos com os olhos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Elisabeth se pós de pé com as mãos na cintura.

- Ué, viemos visitar nossa priminha querida. – o garoto tentou dar um abraço nela, mas ela interrompeu.

- A verdade Alan! – ela mantinha as mãos na cintura irritada.

- Estamos entediados e soubemos que você tinha visitas. – a menina bizarra respondeu alisando o cabelo do Weasley que ficou vermelho no mesmo instante.

- Não seja chata Beth! Papai me tirou o carro! – o garoto que pelo visto se chamava Alan se jogou no sofá ao lado da Weasley que ficou pateticamente vermelha igual ao irmão. – Vocês são parentes? – perguntou olhando para o outro ruivo.

- Ruivos, sardas, vestes de segunda é obvio que são irmãos! – bufou Draco entrando na conversa.

- Olha! O loirinho é acido! – a garota de preto tentou chegar perto, mas ele se esquivou dela. – E escorregadio também – ela continuou rindo dando um abraço em Elisabeth que mesmo fazendo careta retribuiu o carinho.

- Você devia usar menos maquiagem Margo! Tá parecendo uma velha! – a outra riu se jogando no sofá e levando Elisabeth junto.

- Então o que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Alan apoiando a cabeça no colo da Weasley que continuava vermelha.

O cicatriz e o pobretão pareciam que iam pular no pescoço dele a qualquer instante e isso seria muito divertido na opinião de Draco, mas para seu desanimo a ruiva pareceu perceber a situação e saiu de fininho indo se sentar na poltrona do outro lado.

- Estávamos fazendo coisas banais, mas acho melhor sermos apresentados já que vocês não pretendem se retirar. – Granger continuava a ler sem se alterar como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido nos últimos minutos, a única alteração foi um olhar significativo que ela lançou rapidamente para Elisabeth deixando-a corada.

- É acho que não tem jeito. – a loira acastanhada parecia desanimada.

- Não mesmo! – responderam os dois intrusos juntos.

- Bom, esses são meus primos amados Alan e Margo **Rheingantz****!** – nem Draco conseguia ser tão sarcástico ao falar.

- Nossa! Estou comovido! – Alan ergueu uma sobrancelha nitidamente se divertindo com a prima.

- E esses são Harry Potter, Rony Weasley – os dois patetas acenaram com a cabeça – Hermione Granger – que apenas olhou displicente para os dois – Gina Weasley – a essa altura a pequena Weasley não estava apenas vermelha como os cabelos, mas também parecia querer se fundir ao sofá – e aquele nojento no canto é Draco Malfoy.

Draco ainda de braços cruzados resmungou contrariado enquanto todos riram da sua apresentação.

- Eu quero o loiro! – Margo riu da cara incrédula de Draco para ela.

- Sabe prima, ele não é de pelúcia! – Elisabeth sorriu como se a prima fosse uma criança de cinco anos querendo um brinquedo novo na loja.

- Mas eu quero! – a garota bizarra praticamente se jogou para cima de Draco que não teve outra alternativa a não ser correr pela sala fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

- Parem vocês dois! – felizmente para Draco e infelizmente para os restantes Hermione decidiu dar fim naquela correria e fechou o livro com força fazendo todos se calarem.

- Mi...

- Quieto Rony! – A castanha ficou de pé e se virou para Margo apontando em sua direção – Você! Ele não é um brinquedo e se você soubesse quem é ele não ia querer nem para saco de pancada.

- Eí! – Draco reclamou.

- E quanto a você Malfoy! Por Merlin deixe de agir como criança! – ela jogou as mãos para o alto revirando os olhos.

- Ela tentou me atacar! – o loiro gritou inconformado.

- Patético Malfoy! – Elisabeth riu sentando ao lado do primo – Qual sua idéia Alan?

- Cartas! – o garoto falou sério tirando um baralho do bolso.

- Quem perder tem que virar esse shot de tequila! – Margo sorriu pegando uma garrafa da bolsa e um pequeno copo colocando ambos no centro da mesa.

- Eu não vou brincar disso. – respondeu Granger séria olhando de maneira depreciativa para a garrafa de bebida.

- O que é tequila? – perguntaram praticamente juntos Rony e Draco.

- É uma bebida forte, eu nunca provei, mas já ouvi falar. – Potter pegou a garrafa na mão analisando o rotulo.

- Tem que todo mundo brincar pra ter graça! – Margo batia palmas – Vou pegar sal e limão na cozinha.

- Sal e limão? – Draco olhou confuso para a garota que saia saltitante.

- Cara, em que mundo você vive? – perguntou Alan descrente com o desconhecimento dele.

- Num bem melhor que o seu. – respondeu Draco estufando o peito.

- E porque você não está nesse seu mundinho perfeito? – o rapaz de cabelos compridos nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar o loiro embaralhando as cartas já se posicionando para jogar.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, não sabia o que falar, queria voltar para o seu mundo, mas não podia. Era verdade que seu mundo não era perfeito e estava em guerra, mas era o seu mundo tudo o que conhecia e seus pais estavam lá.

- Pronto! Aqui está o limão e o sal! – Margo voltou correndo com alguns utensílios que arrumou ao lado da bebida.

- Vamos jogar! – disse animado Alan – Venham se sentar!

- Eu já disse que não vou jogar. – Granger voltou a pegar seu livro se sentando no sofá.

- Eu também não estou muito certa. – a ruivinha olhava de maneira estranha para o irmão.

- Ela não vai jogar! – o Weasley foi categórico.

- Ou todos jogam ou não tem jogo. – Margo sentou desanimada na mesa.

- Bom, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer. – Draco sentou-se na mesa.

- Isso aí loirinho! – vibrou Margo fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

- Odeio admitir, mas o Malfoy tem razão. – disse Potter também se sentando.

- Sendo assim. – o Weasley deu os ombros sentando ao lado de Potter.

- Vocês têm certeza que não são um casal? – Draco perguntou enojado fazendo Alan e Margo rirem.

- Faltam só as mocinhas aí. – Alan olhava para as três de maneira significativa – Vamos Beth, você já jogou antes.

- Ta com medo de perder priminha? – Margo provocou.

- Desisto! – Elisabeth se arrastou para a mesa também.

- Eu quero jogar. – Gina sentou entre Margo e Elisabeth fazendo Rony suspirar derrotado.

- Falta uma. – Alan tinha os olhos parados na Granger.

- Eu já disse que não vou jogar. – ela respondeu sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para eles.

- Acho que ela ta com medo de perder. – disse Elisabeth sorrindo.

- É, ela não tem cara de ser inteligente. – concluiu Margo.

- Como é que é? – rosnou Granger irritada.

- É isso mesmo, você ta com medinho de mostrar que não é inteligente para um jogo de cartas. – Alan nitidamente desafiava Hermione fazendo Draco, Harry e Rony rirem disfarçadamente.

- Vamos Mi... – pediu Gina.

- Certo. – Granger lançou um olhar irritado para Potter e Weasley e sentou ao lado do ruivo.

- Agora sim podemos jogar e já sabem... Quem perder bebe! – Alan sorriu distribuindo as cartas.

O jogo era simples, muito mais atenção aos outros jogadores do que qualquer outra coisa. Cada um recebia três cartas e tinha que passar uma carta para o jogador da direita e recebia uma do da esquerda. Quando formasse uma trinca baixava discretamente as castas, o ultimo a baixar as cartas bebia.

Era idiota, mas o primeiro a beber foi o Weasley fazendo uma grande careta.

- Isso é forte! – reclamou o ruivo.

- Você logo acostuma. – brincou Margo.

Apesar de ser sem sentido era interessante, pois precisava se manter atento a todos os jogadores e suas cartas. Depois de algumas rodadas foi a vez de Draco perder e ele podia jurar que aquilo tinha sido um complô por apenas ele não ter provado aquela tal da tequila.

Mesmo contrariado não ia fazer que nem a Granger que quase cuspiu tudo ou a ruivinha que engasgou, muito menos ia fazer caretas como o Potter e o Weasley. Não ele ia provar para aquele engomadinho do Alan que essa bebida estranha não era nada forte para ele.

Pegou o limão e o sal e fez o ritual que os irmãos **Rheingantz tinham ensinado no inicio do jogo. Virou o copo e sentiu a bebida descer rasgando, era quente e forte, mas conseguiu evitar a careta.**

**- Esse é dos meus! – sentiu o tapinha de Alan nas suas costas, mas nem se importou preocupado em não deixar as lagrimas caírem por causa da bebida.**

**Mais algumas rodadas e a garrafa de tequila já tinha ido embora aparecendo outra que uma já tropeçante Margo buscou na mochila. Os risos eram óbvios. Todos estavam vermelhos pela bebida e riam sem nenhum motivo.**

- Vamos mudar de jogo! – opinou Margo quase caindo da cadeira.

- O que vamos jogar? – perguntou a ruivinha animada bebendo um gole da tequila sem motivo.

- Eí, essa bebida é pro jogo! – reclamou Alan também bebendo.

- Uma rodada! – gritou alegre Rony e todos beberam mais uma rodada da tequila.

- Isso é bom! – Draco pegou a garrafa, depois de algumas doses o gosto ficava muito bom.

- Trouxe da minha viagem do México é legítima, uma beleza. – disse Alan rindo.

- Verdade ou consequência. – disse Hermione encarando o copo na sua frente antes de virá-lo.

- O que? – Harry a encarou confuso.

- Ótima idéia garota! – vibrou Margo.

- Que jogo é esse? – perguntou Rony roubando mais uma vez a garrafa.

- Cadê a garrafa vazia? – perguntou Alan procurando pelos lados.

- Aqui! – respondeu Draco entregando a garrafa.

- É um jogo de perguntas e respostas Ron. – explicou Hermione ainda corada pela bebida.

- Precisamos de mais bebida! – Harry balançou a cabeça tentando pensar, mas não deve ter ajudado muito.

- Depois a gente pega ali no armário. – respondeu Elisabeth alegre demais.

- Vamos rodar a garrafa! – gritou Gina rodando a garrafa no centro da mesa.

- Alan para Hermione!

O moreno que tinha olhos negros riu antes de perguntar:

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

Rony e Draco prestavam atenção tentando entender esse novo jogo, pois não estavam familiarizados, mas pela empolgação de Gina podiam ver que aquele tipo de coisa acontecia em Hogwarts. Talvez fosse apenas um jogo de garotas, pensou Draco desanimado.

- Verdade. – respondeu sorrindo Hermione.

- Você é virgem? – Alan era pura malicia na voz.

Rony engasgou de tal forma que Harry apesar de assustado teve que acudir o amigo. Draco olhou atentamente para Hermione começando a achar interessante esse novo jogo. Margo soltou um assobio alto. Gina deu um gritinho e Elisabeth cobriu o rosto vermelha.

Vermelha estava Hermione que pelo visto não espera aquele tipo de pergunta e encarava atônica o garoto a sua frente.

- Vamos querida, você deu a idéia agora agüente. – Alan riu encarando a garota – É ou não?

- sou... – a resposta foi um sussurro e ela não encarava ninguém.

- Vamos rodar!

- Rony para Margo.

- Verdade! – gritou a garota antes de Rony tomar fôlego.

- Certo... – o ruivo parou incerto pensando em algo a perguntar. – O que você pretendia fazer com o Malfoy?

Draco olhou em pânico para Margo que sorriu marota.

- Pretendia não, eu ainda pretendo sentir aquela boquinha linda! – a resposta dela foi seguida de uma careta generalizada de nojo inclusive do próprio Draco.

- Nem nos seus sonhos! – pegou a garrafa cheia da bebida e tomou um gole enojado.

- Veremos loirinhos. – Margo pegou a garrafa e rodou mais uma vez.

- Draco para Elisabeth.

- Certo, vou pegar leve com você loirinha...

- Já disse que não sou loira, meu cabelo é castanho claro, você que é oxigenado.

- Eu não sou oxigenado! – Draco encarou irritado Elisabeth – Ta... de quem você gosta? Não estou inspirado para perguntas.

- Vocês são muito fracos! – disse Alan contrariado com as perguntas meigas.

Elisabeth ia ficando vermelha e apertava a mão de maneira desesperada.

- Fala logo Beth! – reclamou Margo.

- É... diz de quem você gosta! – Gina quase pulava de ansiedade.

- Eu respondi agora você não vai fugir. – Hermione praticamente ameaçava a garota.

- do Harry... – Elisabeth disse firme olhando nos olhos verdes do Potter que ficou completamente vermelho com a resposta.

Draco que sem perceber aguardava a resposta com o coração na boca sentiu um gosto amargo e rapidamente rodou a garrafa se servindo também de outra dose tentando ao máximo não demonstrar o quanto aquela simples resposta parecia afeta-lo.

- Alan para Gina. – disse Draco seco.

- Então ruivinha, verdade ou conseqüência? – sorriu maroto Alan.

- Conseqüência. – Gina gaguejou um pouco incerta se era a melhor opção.

- Perfeito! A sua conseqüência será... – Alan encarou Gina pensativo – Beijar o loiro mau humorado aqui!

- O que? – gritaram Gina, Rony e Potter juntos.

- Como assim beijar o Malfoy? – Gina perguntou assustada.

- É isso aí Gina, pediu conseqüência agora vai ter que aturar. – para espanto de todos Hermione falou calma pedindo a garrafa de tequila para se servir de mais. – É acho que daqui a pouco vamos precisar de outra garrafa.

- Mione! É o Malfoy e a minha irmã! – Rony parecia revoltado com a amiga.

- Exatamente Mi... – Harry olhava perplexo para ela.

- Meninos! Estamos brincando e isso faz parte da brincadeira e a senhorita Gina Weasley conhece muito bem esse tipo de brincadeira e além do mais eu não acredito que o Malfoy seja venenoso ou algo do gênero. – Hermione disse séria dando por encerrado o assunto deixando os dois de boca aberta.

- Como assim a Gina conhece? – murmurou Rony que já tinha percebido que a irmã estava muito familiarizada com a brincadeira para o seu gosto.

- Certo! – Gina se levantou a fim de evitar perguntas e foi para o lado de Draco.

Draco permanecia estático acompanhando a movimentação a sua volta quando se deu conta da ruiva ao seu lado.

Os lábios de Gina eram quentes, macios com um leve roçar nos seus. Foi quase instintivo percorrer os lábios dela com a língua como que pedindo permissão para conhecer melhor a boca dela. Um gosto doce da bebida. Inevitável não mordiscar o lábio inferior dela fazendo-a se afastar. Estranho foi olhar nos olhos castanhos dela e ver surpresa ali.

- Vamos rodar. – disse Elisabeth que parecia estranha ao girar a garrafa no centro da mesa, Draco a encarou apenas.

- Droga! – reclamou Elisabeth ao perceber onde a garrafa tinha parado.

- Alan para Elisabeth.

- Acho que essa garrafa ta enfeitiçada! – reclamou Elisabeth por mais uma vez ser a vez do primo perguntar.

- Você já está bem grandinha para saber que magia não existe priminha. – Margo sorriu, mas encarou os amigos da prima de maneira assustada quando eles começaram a rir.

- Vamos logo Alan! – Elisabeth também ria, mas achou melhor desviar o assunto.

- Você sabe que tudo é uma questão de sorte priminha. – Alan riu da cara irritada dela – Certo o que vai ser?

- Consequência. – disse num suspiro.

- Tem certeza? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Sim, não confio em você.

- Você que sabe, então porque você não segue o exemplo da sua amiguinha ruiva ali...

Draco sentiu o coração acelerar involuntariamente.

- ... e beija o seu queridinho Harry?

O coração do loiro parou causando dor física pela mudança brusca fazendo-o se mexer desconfortável na cadeira.

- Não. – Elisabeth disse firme olhando para o teto.

- Eu beijei o Malfoy porque você não pode beijar o Harry? – perguntou Gina em desafio.

- Eu já disse que não. – Elisabeth continuava a encarar o teto.

- Deixa de besteira Elisabeth. – Hermione disse séria olhando a garota.

- Exatamente é melhor você beijar logo o Potter e continuarmos com isso. – Draco disse com a sua voz arrastada indiferente e não conseguiu entender o olhar que Elisabeth lhe lançou.

- Eu digo e repito N-Ã-O!

- Qual é prima? Qual o problema? – Margo olhou confusa para ela.

- Eu não vou beijar ninguém. – Elisabeth parecia irredutível.

- Que bobagem Beth, beija logo o cara, tu mesmo disse que gosta dele. – falou Alan impaciente.

Elisabeth bufou de braços cruzados na cadeira.

- Eu não acredito! – Margo berrou agitando as mãos e olhando a prima – Você ainda é, não é? É isso?

- É o que? – perguntou Gina tão agitada quanto a primeira.

- BV! Eu não acredito que a minha prima ainda é BV! – Margo olhava surpresa para Elisabeth que atingia uma coloração rosada.

- Sério? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

Hermione encarava as três de boca aberta.

- Calem a boca! – se irritou Elisabeth saindo da sala e subindo as escadas.

- O que é BV? – perguntou Rony confuso.

Potter tentava se encolher sem graça na cadeira.

- Eu não acredito que ela acabou com a brincadeira por uma besteira dessas! – reclamou Alan olhando a porta por onde a prima tinha passado.

- O que é BV? – quem repetiu a pergunta agora foi Draco.

- Boca virgem. – disse Hermione séria – Isso não é coisa que se brinque Gina – disse agora reclamando do estado eufórico da ruiva.

- Hein? – exclamou Rony ainda sem entender.

- Ela nunca beijou ninguém seu tapado! – respondeu Draco ríspido.

- Olha os modos Malfoy! – alertou Potter voltando aos poucos ao seu estado normal.

- Grande coisa! – resmungou Alan.

- Bom... acho que a brincadeira acabou... – disse Margo se levantando.

- Você vai na Elisabeth? – perguntou Gina também se levantando.

- É lógico! Você acha que vou perder uma oportunidade dessas de zuar minha prima? – ironizou a garota.

- Vou com você. – respondeu Gina de imediato saindo pela porta com Margo.

- Eí, vocês duas! – Hermione gritou com dificuldade para se levantar – Droga de bebida!

- Você ta bem Mione? – Rony parecia preocupado.

- Só estou um pouco tonta. – a garota voltou a se sentar – Acho que não consigo me equilibrar.

- Vamos a gente te ajuda. – disse Harry solicito.

- Isso! – concordou Rony.

Mas os dois também estavam mal e o resultado foram três adolescentes cambaleantes pela escada. Séria uma sorte ninguém passar mal naquela noite.

- Patéticos! – resmungou Draco.

- Concordo, acho que só sobramos nós. – Alan se jogou no sofá – Traz a garrafa vamos matar!

Draco olhou para o trouxa e suspirou derrotado, já estava tão enlameado com tudo aquilo que terminar a noite jogando conversa fora e bebendo com o um trouxa era o menor dos seus problemas. Só tinha que se controlar para não falar nada sobre o mundo bruxo, mas pelo pouco daquelas brincadeiras com o Alan já imaginava que o assunto seria garotas e esse era um assunto bem interessante para uma noite chuvosa.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá! o/ Mais um capítulo para vocês... Bom carnaval a todos... \o/ Beijinhos..._


	10. O gosto amargo da maça

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

_Capítulo 10 – O GOSTO AMARGO DA MAÇA_

Dor. Muita dor. Todo o seu corpo latejava. Muito pior do que o ataque daquele hipogrifo desmiolado. Talvez não pior que a manhã posterior a sua festa de quinze anos quando os amigos de seu pai decidiram que ele tinha idade suficiente para beber com eles. Possivelmente nada como aquilo poderia voltar a acontecer, principalmente porque aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tomava firewisk, ou qualquer coisa alcoólica. Suspirou massageando a cabeça. Daquela vez tinha sido acordado com os resmungos inconformados de sua mãe lamentando pela maneira como seu pai havia deixado seu precioso bebê chegar em casa. Draco desconfiava que seu pai não tivesse ficado num estado muito sóbrio tão pouco.

- Pai... – resmungou sentindo os olhos arderem.

Maravilha. Além de acordar de ressaca, ainda acordava emotivo. A claridade do dia machucava seus olhos mesmo com eles fechados. Passou o braço pelo rosto inconsciente. O gosto de palha na boca começava a incomodar assim como a garganta ressecada. Porque diabos tinha aceitado beber tanto na noite anterior? Um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto da boca. Até que aquele trouxa era engraçado. Mal se lembrava de como tinha voltado para o quarto e pelo estado em que se encontrava havia simplesmente desmaiado na cama.

Maravilha Malfoy! Seus antepassados devem estar se revirando no tumulo depois de você ter passado a noite enchendo a cara e conversando... Por Merlin! Conversando com um trouxa! Sorte seu pai não estar ali para ver tal cena lamentável. Não, seu pai não estava ali. Possivelmente ainda estava preso em Azkaban. Se seu pai estivesse livre e ao seu lado, ele não estaria nessa casa trouxa convivendo com esses seres inferiores.

Suspirou finalmente abrindo os olhos, mas evitando movimentos bruscos. Merlin! Porque esse teto tinha que gira tanto? Quem tinha colocado um feitiço nele? Onde estava o maldito elfo domestico com sua poção de ressaca? Onde estava sua mãe com sua voz melodiosa dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem? Onde estava a porcaria do seu quarto com seu cheiro e suas coisas?

Lágrimas.

Era tão patético. Levou um susto ao sentir uma mão quente e macia secá-las. Levantou-se apressado xingando-se mentalmente pela dor que sentiu pelo movimento rápido demais.

- Idiota! – mais ouviu que conseguiu ver Elisabeth ao seu lado – Tome isso!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz saiu rouca e pastosa, um gosto amargo na boca – Que porcaria é essa?

- Eu trouxe você pro quarto quando desabou no meio da escada. – a garota falava baixo e tentou acariciar seus cabelos, mas ele se esquivou como um animal encurralado. Uma nova onda de dor atravessou sua mente. Elisabeth suspirou parecendo desanimada. – Isso é remédio para sua ressaca, vai te fazer bem.

Olhou desconfiado para a pequena bolinha em sua mão imaginando como aquela coisinha insignificante poderia ajudá-lo ou se havia alguma armadilha por trás daquele gesto. Elisabeth era irritantemente grifinória em sua maioria. Ou talvez lufa-lufa. Corvinal seria demais para ela e nunca uma sonserina. Jamais. Nenhum sonserino lhe traria para a cama e muito menos apareceria com um remédio, só se fosse ganhar alguma coisa com isso.

Estreitou os olhos para a garota a sua frente.

- Toma! – ela lhe empurrou um copo com água.

Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo doía. Nada poderia piorar ou poderia. Olhou para os olhos azuis que o fitavam intensamente observando cada mínimo movimento seu e se dando por vencido, tomou aquela estranha coisa. Não tinha o mesmo efeito calmamente de uma poção, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que estaria melhor logo.

- Preciso de um banho! – resmungou numa careta.

- Concordo! Você fede a bebida! – viu Elisabeth rir se encaminhando para a porta do quarto – Vá a cozinha depois.

- Por quê?

- Você precisa de uma boa dose de café. – percebeu que sua cabeça não doía tanto quando a balançou concordando – E estou preparando uma sobremesa para hoje.

Elisabeth saiu o deixando apenas com seus pensamentos, mas primeiro ele realmente precisava de um banho. Um Malfoy não poderia se apresentar num estado tão lastimável a sociedade, mesmo que fossem apenas aqueles trouxas estranhos e os repugnantes grifinórios. Na verdade um Malfoy não deveria chegar a ficar num estado tão lastimável em nenhum momento de sua vida.

Draco Malfoy deveria ser uma vergonha para as gerações Malfoy.

Quando chegou à cozinha com os cabelos claros molhados e com a dor de cabeça controlada, sua xícara de café estava posta na mesa junto à garrafa de café. Elisabeth estava do outro lado do balcão colocando alguns ingredientes numa vasilha de plástico marfim.

- Três xícaras de farinha... – a garota sussurrou perdida em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto ele a observava atentamente sentado e tomando seu café forte, puro e amargo – Confere!

- Duas xícaras de açúcar... – jogou o conteúdo das duas xícaras no vasilhame – Confere!

- Quatro colheres de margarina... – ele quase riu da cara de nojo de Elisabeth ao jogar as quatro colheres no recipiente – Confere!

- Amasse tudo... – a garota olhou assustada para suas mãos – Amassar com as mãos? Isso não me parece...

Inevitavelmente ele riu chamando a atenção de Elisabeth para si, mas era impossível não rir com uma cena tão patética a sua frente. Era totalmente obvio que aquela trouxa nunca tinha feito nenhum tipo de sobremesa na vida.

- Não ria... – ela rosnou séria.

- Você nunca fez isso. – ele apontou tomando um gole de seu café, os olhos cinzentos faiscando.

A garota ficou vermelha e se voltou para a vasilha no balcão.

Draco se levantou, ele não deveria fazer aquilo. Seu pai o deserdaria se ao menos imaginasse, mas de qualquer maneira seu pai o deserdaria se soubesse da sua atual situação. A verdade é que seu pai não estava ali, e ele sentia muita falta de sua mãe, contudo aquilo era segredo. Ninguém além de Narcisa Malfoy sabia disso. Seu pai nunca desconfiou. Segurou o cordão em seu pescoço e chegou perto da pia.

Elisabeth, que ainda encarava a vasilha, prendeu a respiração ao sentir os braços dele passaram por sua cintura em direção a massa, ele junto suas mãos fazendo-a sentir a consistência dos ingredientes. Eles estavam preparando a sobremesa juntos. Amassando, misturando os ingredientes, até obterem uma massa uniforme.

Draco Malfoy, o perfeito puro sangue sabia cozinhar. Nada muito complexo, mas desde muito novo ele seguia Narcisa até a cozinha onde a mesma preparava suas receitas, para sua mãe, uma sobremesa bem feita deveria conter amor e dedicação, coisa que os inúteis elfos domésticos não tinham. Ele sempre achou divertido se ver em meio a farinha e diversos outros ingredientes, era um dos poucos momentos em que Draco se sentia apenas um garotinho normal com sua mãe.

Sentia tanta falta de sua mãe e do seu sorriso doce.

Queria seu pai novamente ali, passando a mão em sua cabeça e dizendo que ele iria conseguir, que era um Malfoy e um Malfoy nunca perdia.

Queria sua vida de volta.

Draco respirou fundo e sentiu o desconforto tomar conta de seu ser ao se dar conta de seus atos. Elisabeth estava tão próxima de si, que ele podia sentir a aroma de flores que desprendia dos cabelos loiros, a pele macia da mão, sua própria respiração arrepiando os pelos finos do pescoço delicado. Merlin! Ele estava realmente enlouquecendo. Separou-se dela tendo consciência que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho, teve a decência de manter sua face elevada, mas não teria coragem de encarar os belos olhos azuis da garota.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse incerto saindo da cozinha por mais que tentasse manter sua voz firme.

Correu para o quarto com o coração disparado. Não entendia suas reações nem o que estava acontecendo consigo. Apoiou-se na pia lavando as mãos. Deveria ter deixado um rastro de farinha pelo caminho, mas dane-se, ele não se importava com quem deveria limpar. Aquela casa tinha criados para esse tipo de serviço e ali ele não seria repreendido por sua mãe.

Narcisa.

Sua mãe que o havia traído. Que o havia jogado naquela situação. O que diria sua bela e linda mãe se contasse como o seu perfeitinho filho puro sangue andava se comportando perto de uma trouxa qualquer? Será que ela continuaria com aquele sorriso suave no rosto? Queria poder esfregar nisso naquele nariz tão empinado quanto o seu que tinha causado toda essa confusão no seu interior.

Sentia falta de sua mãe.

Sentia falta de seu pai.

Ele iria acabar enlouquecendo só de tentar entender a si mesmo.

Respirou fundo.

O cheiro de maça impregnado nele. Nunca achou uma simples maça poderia ter um gosto tão amargo como naquele instante.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Nossa! Eu completamente me esqueci dessa fic... Pior que eu gosto dela... Eu tinha esse capítulo pronto há séculos, mas sempre achava que deveria ser maior... Bem, tirando o capítulo final, eu não tenho nenhum outro pronto, então continuo sem previsão de quando vou postar alguma coisa aqui por enquanto... Beijinhos..._

_Obs: Agradecimento especial a Lótus por ter me dado coragem de finalmente revisar o capítulo e atualizar essa estória... _


End file.
